Holy Faith
by Shadowfox26
Summary: Adventure couldn't come a more worst time, Yugi, is sick as both him and Yami has been transported into the world of Fate/Extra. Now with Servants of there own they enter The Holy Grail War to try there way home. But, with the battle quickly getting harder with each week and Yugi's sickness blowing into something worst... will our hero's get home with the help of their Servants...?
1. Chapter 1

Holy Faith

Hello Shadowfox26 here, back again - it's time to get serious with my writing, so here is a Yu-Gi-Oh+Fate/Extra crossover. Hopefully this will make up a small bit of me being away for so long. Also I'll be using some Japanese pharses, like what Yugi calls Yami. Also I gave Yami different names but if it gets confusing, I'll try to stick with like three at the most.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

So without a futher-a-do, let's jump in.

* * *

{ Day 0 - Zero Time Left }

A boy who went to Tsukumihara Academy, or so he thought. He followed Leo, Leonard B. Harway, through the door and, well no faced with, on Day Three, no it was Day Four, where he came back from a wonderful break, but now it came crashing down when all he wanted to know his name, his simple name.

His servant was like a doll, taller then him, a red and yellow aura flowing through the black lines that are painted on the doll. Stepping out and onto the glass plate battle field, the boy didn't move, not to much. Another servant from another master who fell, arose. He thought about Leo, the short, rich, blond boy who walked in first, was it his doing? The air around them tightened, the boy hair rose, his breath warmed around his face.

Before the boy could call out a attack, the other doll defeated his own and because of the defeat, the doll slashed the boy. The boy couldn't move the world around him was spinning, his heart just resting within his heart.

Please..., he thought, who ever passes please keep moving forward! Please don't forget my name!

* * *

Yugi, sat and ate lunch with his usually friends, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou. He really hadn't talked to the Pharaoh, who soul that rest in the Egyptian puzzle from five thousand years ago. The soul of the puzzle went by many names: Pharaoh, Yami, but most commonly he went by mō hitori no boku by Yugi and mō hitori no Yūgi by his friends.

Right now, they weren't seeing eye to eye, unlike there normal agreements. Yugi was sick, he realized this but still wanted to go on the school trip, now he knew mō hitori no boku was looking out for him, even for his other self nearly begged for him not to come today, but as both their jaws set - they started to argue and the ending factor was them not speaking to each other. Usually, Yugi was going to tell it was going to be a few hours, they'll stay mad then they'll forgive each other, but this time was different.

"**Hey Yug, you okay man?**" Joey asked, snapping the short teen out of his thoughts.

"**Yeah man, you haven't even touched your lunch.**" As his friends looked on in consern, Yugi smiled and said,

"**I'm fine, I'm just not hungry right now.**" Before either of them could ask anymore question, a large bell rung as most students gathered there thing then headed inside. Which naturally, the gang did as well. All to soon, Yugi's vision went hazy, the coughing roared from his mouth and a deep headache made his brain pound against his skull.

Once again, his friends - who were ahead - came around. With taking a step back, Yugi fell back. He heard his friends yell his name in surprise but it was drowned out by the sound of a swoosh and the slamming of water filling his ears.

_-Abiou! Abiou!-_ Yugi heard the spirit of the puzzle but ignored it completely as he let out air, the puzzle flying slowly upward, it was still in tack but Yugi, he was so tired, usually he was the one who saw the better road to take but it seems like mō hitori no boku was right. He felt the soft touch of the hand, even as a spirit - heat ran from his hand and into Yugi.

_-Yugi! Please!-_ The spirit begged, his voice now breaking down, _-Open your eyes! BREATH!-_ Yugi's head turned slightly towards the sound as his eyes opened slightly. His dim violet eyes almost looked black. This panicked the darker side of Yugi, but he kept himself cool, he had a look around.

What he saw, surprised him; light gave a over cast in one spot in the sky, (he figured it was from where they fell from) but icy color coding and 3D shaped boxing came to pass them like fish swimming within water.

"Mō hitori no boku... mō hitori no boku...?"

_-Yes Yugi, I'm here.- _His hand glided over him as his hand finally rested on his forehead, he quickly snatched it away. Yugi was burning up, it was much worst then the colds Yugi had in the past.

"W-where..., where are we?"

_-I'm not sure, we've, well it looks as we went into a unrealistic world, vitural world, but I can't be sure of the setting.-_ Yugi struggled to sit up, but with the help from his dark he was able to do it.

"Welcome," The voice made both boys jump in surprise, "Welcome to the Holy Grail War - a battle is about to take place."

_-We don't want to enter! We only want to get home!-_

"The only way to get home and that is a promise, if you win the Holy Grail and that's not even the price you get by winning."

_-I say again,-_ The spirit pressed feeling his blood rising, _-I want no part! WE WANT NO PART!-_

"Now, now, don't you want a wish, your wish, his wish to be cast, now of course, you only get this if you win this." Before Yugi's darker side got colorful with words he was about to use, Yugi calmed him by saying,

"Mō hitori no boku, there's no other way, we have to enter, I know we don't like to fight but..." The spirit couldn't even muster up the will to argue. He saw how weak and heavily ill he was, it was painful to watch, it truly was.

_-Okay Aibou... let's enter.-_ Both boys smiled as they hung onto each other like a side hug, but it was cut short by three cards floating around them.

"There's three cards float around both but they will choose you to be there master... usually we would have the master choice the servant, but you both were a last minute pick - so servant, shows Heaven's light - who will rise and pick thee?!" Soon, the cards lit up in different prime colors: red, blue and yellow - two flew up as blue disappeared from there sight. Pain shot on both of there left hands as the voice spoke once more,

"So, who will go first in this war, even though you share one body you both are different people."

_-I,-_ The spirit started but was cut off by Yugi,

"No, I will be first."

_-But Yugi, you're not well!-_

"Mō hitori no boku, please, just allow me to go. I will get better, I promise." He was quiet for the moment letting it sink in as they finally reached the bottom, it was a glass plate like battle-feild, which looked like it belonged in a church window then anything else.

_-Very well,-_

"Good, Yugi your servant is a Caster class, please welcome - Caster. Oh, and good luck in the war." With that the voice disappeared as the red card shot up in the sky, making warm colors of the northern lights. As the yellow card disappeared, a girl took it's place. With pink hair, yellow eyes, a blue kimono dress and bow, what really stood out to the boys was large dark orange color fox eyes and tail. With respect she bowed her head and body only slightly.

"**Let's stride to victory master, together**!"

She came over and pulled Yugi into a kiss on the cheek before turning to the doll that stood up to challenge them. With the air thick, hair rising, the battle began. Within minutes the spirit could tell they fit each other perfectly, but when his mind wondered off, as his eyes lingered, he saw the piles of piles of bodies from the same school, fallen, dead. He knew this wasn't a simple game. This war - Holy Grail War - was real and wasn't going to end any time soon.

* * *

"Father Kotomine must be eager to start this war from a human from outside of this world."

"Well of course, he just likes breaking the rules, Leo."

"Well maybe this girl will fall for my charm and give up... right Rin?"

"Can it Shinji!"

"Now, now, fighting already, Alice, don't you get it?"

"I'm not, Rani. Julius-?"

"Don't this new comer will be dead in a week."

"I don't think so."

"And why is that Dan?"

"Well this new comer seems promising."

"If he or she stands in my way, I'll kill them!"

"Ronnie, shut up!"

"Make me Monji - I dare ya!"

"Enough, let's not get into trouble with Kotomine, for now let's relax and let Shinji destroy the newbie."

"Couldn't have said it any other way Twice." All the master stood around the orb that only showed a mysterious person being pick by a class. Each one disappeared into the shadows of the room as Shinji smiled. "I'll crush them the first chance I get," He walked into darkness, "And that's a promise."

* * *

Well that's it for part one! Come back for part two and tell me what you think so leave lots of reviews! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Faith

Welcome back, Shadowfox26 here, just updating the chapter. So without anymore chitter chatter let's jump right in.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 1 Day 7 - The War Begins}

Once Yugi was out of his battle with Caster she turned and smiled, the short Japanese boy returned it.

**"Master, we won great job!"**

"Yeah-" Soon he fell to his knees, coughing filled the air as both spirit and Caster went to his aid.

_- Abiou!-_

**"Master, what-"** She was cut off by Yugi who said through coughing sounds,

"I'm fine. Feels like-" He never got to finish as he pasted out and fell onto Caster. A portal opened from different codes as Caster picked Yugi up with ease and ran through, Yami, could only fade back into the puzzle and watch from there. Appearing on the other side, at a school within the nurses office, Caster placed Yugi in bed, and placed a wet towel on his forehead. She disappeared then as Yami snuck out and saw the seal on his hand, then Yugi's. Caster reappeared as the spirit jumped back.

**"I feel darkness here, but I don't know where you are, come out now!" **The thousands of year olf spirit stayed completely silent until Caster disappeared once more as he sighed then disappeared his own self.

When Yugi awoke, he felt better and felt something cool across his forehead being removed.

**"Master! Your awake, I'm so glad - your fever as gone down but you still have that cold. Are... you... okay...?"** She wiped his yellow bang out of his face as her hands lingered around his cheek, and chin before she pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine now, I feel much better then before."

_- M__ō hitori no boku__, you there?-_

_-Yes, Yugi, I'm glad your okay. This war is much bigger then I first thought, against my better judgement, I think we should have a look around. - _Yugi nodded towards his partner as Caster cocked her head to the side, but she jumped up upon feeling unknown darkness within the room.

"Caster, what's up?"

**"I feel something close to you, it seems like an enemy is in the room."** Yugi sat up and stretched his small body before getting out of bed.

"It's fine Caster, I'll explain more later - come on, let's go explore... oh, please call me Yugi, master sounds too... well, anyway, just call me Yugi." Caster smiled and nodded,

**"Very well, M- Yugi... this will be a bit difficult, so please bare with me."** With that Caster disappeared. Yami on the other hand stood right beside him,

_- Be careful Abiou, this place isn't like home, far from it.-_

_-Right,- _When Yugi opened the door and took a step outside, he ran into someone.

"Oophm!" Yugi scoffed as he stumbled back a bit as a very pale man, brown eyes and dark brown/black hair stood in front. Upon seeing Yugi, he smiled and held out his hand,

"Hello, my name is Father Kotomine, I am this over looker for this Holy Grail War, Yugi, Nameless Pharaoh, welcome." Yugi shook his hand as Yami's darker shade of violet eyes turned maroon quickly.

_- Yugi, the voice, from before, it's his,-_

"Here you go, a phone that you can share between the both of you. You both have different seal since you both have different classes, but be warned, you only have three seals so use them wisely."

"Oh, a, thanks... I think." Yugi took the phone.

"Anyway, you'll be fighting at the end of each week. You only have a week to gather enough information plus two trigger keys that are hidden in the dungeon, on Sunday is when you battle your opponent to see which one will advance."

"Wait, how do I-?"

"Don't worry, you can search your phone for the answers, but that's for later, much later- there's so much more that I need to explain, come with me," Kotomine turned and left but Yugi was able to keep up. "This is the first floor where the nurse office is and where you go until the dungeon and get triggers, now the dungeon change every day up until Saturday so search carefully. Also down the hall further down from the nurse office is the church..."

"Let me guess. I'll have to look it up on my phone later?"

"Correct - you seem to be catching on quickly, anyway on the second level you have classroom 2-B to where your servant stays and rest - you can visit your servant anytime to talk, plan, and rest, etc. Also to the end on the left side is the dungeon entry, to the right is the library and further down is the lunchroom, the third floor has the meaning room which no one is allowed to go in unless your invited. Also for the first four to five weeks, we'll post who's battling against who on the bullent board, also and lastly the rooftop is a good relaxing spot if you choice to go there." They walked to the second floor as Kotomine showed everything there was then turned to Yugi with a serious face. "A few more things, you can not fight another person your assigned until Sunday... or anyone else for that matter, any day sooner and .PH., a system who runs the Holy Grail War will stop your battling this week." So upstairs they went as students from this virtual school, students appeared when they saw Kotomine, they moved to form a path way as Yugi stayed close behind. His mō hitori no boku beside him, his eyes still giving off a maroon. "Ah, you will be battling Shinji Matou, have any question, look towards your phone." Then he turned to the students and told them in a clear loud voice, "The dark energy you feel is all part of the game, ignore it for now, it's no threat to you all. Right, that is all." With that he left leaving Yugi to whispers and soft comments they made about him.

"So let me get this straight, this short little kid is my rival for this week?!" A annoying laugh came from the boy as he came threw. He was as tall as Joey but with short blue hair and blue eyes, his personality was worse then Kabia's.

"I never wanted to be in this war."

"Sure and I don't want to win!" Another round of laughter came in as Yami's aura was strong, which made everyone get into some type of battle pose. Shinji pushed Yugi into the wall as Yami was about to switch but Yugi held his darker side back, which really drained him, but he never showed it on his face. "You should give up now before you get killed, little boy," Another roar of laughter as he walked away while brushing his hair like an idiot. With that the students disappeared and went on there way as Yami helped Yugi back down to Caster's room, Yami apologetic voice entered his abiou's ears. Luckily, Yugi forgave him.

* * *

Shinji punched a wall as his servant, Rider rolled her eyes.

"That brat is going down."

"That brat, as you claim, is hiding something big. Let's be careful for that dark energy just appear out of nowhere is a threat - Kotomine is just hiding things just like always."

"Relax! We're going to crush him, who cares about that dark energy thing," Rider rolled her eyes, snorted then brushed back her red hair. She thought about the new boy, short he was, but with hair with multiple layers inducing long blond crooked, pointy locks, the set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with magenta sheen along the edges, not to say his style of leather was quite weird but she couldn't help to think how childishly cute he looked.

"Rider! Earth to Rider! LISTEN TO ME!"

"I AM!" QUIET DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Shinji snarled at his pirate looking servant,

"Tomorrow we talk that kid down and I don't care if it's against the rules! I want him gone!"

"Oh I see now, your jealous because he's cuter then you - it's because how short he his just adds to it all."

"Shut it! He's not taking anything from me! I will win this time! Last time I lost that no go-" Shinji was cut off,

"Thanking about the past will do us no good, make a plan master and I will follow it. Just make sure we don't lose - alright."

"What does that mean!? RIDER?! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU BITCH!"

"If you need me," Rider said softly, smiling, going into her room, "I'm going to take a nice, long warm bath... and I'm going to enjoy it like last time on the last day, and not even, idiot Shinji is going to mess that up, no, not tonight."

* * *

Come back for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Holy Faith

Hello everyone, isn't it a beautiful day to update a story? Well, at least I think so, let's get back into the action.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Day 7 - Caster Meets Darkness (Part 2)}

_-I should have mind crushed that little brat.-_

"No, we can't always mind crush someone, seriously."

_-I'm just saying abiou, something about him isn't right. He has a servant and it might be deadly.-_

"Well Caster and I will just have to work extra hard." They've walked into Caster's room who was shocked to see Yugi, just hanging on air and he was talking to himself too.

_- Caster is a strong servant in magic, but from you last battle it was clear she lacks defence and attack.-_

"She might not need it if we raise up her magic quickly she won't-" Yugi was cut off by Caster who was slightly panicking,

**"Master! Stop it! Your scarying me! What's wrong with Master!?"** Tears started coming into her eyes as Yugi started to painic and Yami grew a sweat drop.

"Caster, hey..., it's quite alright, I'm fine."

**"But, but, but..., master is talking to himself!"** She broke down as Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

_-Let me handle this... go over to her.-_ Yugi walked over, kneeled in front of Caster, who stopped crying for the moment.

**"Master...?"** Yugi held out his puzzle, which was glowing and Caster held out her hands holding it as it blasted a large white light. Caster was tranported within the puzzle.

**"Where am I...?"** She asked herself out loud, she was in a endless maze, Egyptain writing on the wall, the dark energy she left was close. **"Come out, if you controling my master I will destroy you."** Yami laughed as a light appeared as it shinned down on him sitting on a chair.

"I'm not controling my abiou, we are very close friends and I will not cause harm to him."

**"I see, so your the energy. Well then let's be friends how are you in here?"**

"Five thousand years ago, I trapped my soul within the puzzle to save my people, but other then that I have no other memory of my past... not even of my own name."

**"Oh..."**

"Don't worry about me, please look after Yugi." Caster bowed,

"I will. I promise." With that Caster was shot out of the puzzle and sat where she was last. Yugi sat in a chair looking threw his phone as he looked up and smiled.

"Caster, I found so much more info about this war so I can help out a bit more." Soon a large growl came from the small teens stomach. "Oops... we better go down to the lunch hall."

**"No master, I'll cook for us tonight."**

"You can cook?!"

**"Of course! I'll get right on it!"**

_- S-she can cook?-_

_-I guess...-_

_-I'm a bit afraid, if it's like your mother's coking... I'll pass...-_

_-That wasn't mom's cooking, that grandpa's-_ Yami turned paler then normal as Yugi laughed. As a bit of time pasted as Caster came out within many plates with food steaming off the top.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed,

_-It smells great...-_

**"Open wide!"** Caster said cheerfully as she took chopsticks to pick up a golden brown fish, Yugi was unsure put opened his mouth to taste something good. Yami snorted at Yugi who blushed, until Yami's stomach growled.

**"Oh, your hungry too?" **A second later she stufferent another piece of food into his mouth as he fell back with the rushed force. Yugi started to howl out laughing until he realized.

"Hey, you can see Yami?!"

**"Yes, once I was able to see him, now I know the code so I can see and touch him, which also applies to feeding him."** Yami sat up blushing as Yugi kept on laughing until he was fed again. Both boys agreed that it was pretty good but they would have to ask Caster if they could eat on there own.

* * *

Rin stood outside the newbie's door, all she could hear when she got in was laughter and good food they had shared between both master and servant.

"Is something wrong... Rin?"

"No, Lancer, nothing is wrong, just enjoying the sounds coming from these dark halls."

"I see..." It was quiet through this whole floor.

"Come Lancer, let's watch Shinji fail once more at this war..."

* * *

Come back for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Holy Faith

Hi there everybody, just chilling and updating the chapter. Finally, we're getting somewhere. Anyway - let's jump right in.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Day 6 - First Dungeon/New Way To Duel}

When Yugi woke up, it was way before dawn, it was past the midnight hour. His mō hitori no boku was awake and staring out the window at this fake world. He quickly stopped the thought, what if there was someone here that was their home, their world, it's probably the only thing they know. Yugi sighed and his body gave off shakes. He sat on the couch and Caster laid against him, even though she burned up with warmth, Yugi was still cold. He learned that if the air got cold enough, he would start coughing and to be honest, they were painful, it almost made his heart throw up in his mouth it got so bad.

Soon he started coughing but before it got rough, he slipped into the bathroom as he got worst, the choking noises that made this chest so tight, he had to lean over the sink as he turned on the water to drown the sound. Covering his mouth with his hand, and with one solid cough, a blood spattering sound could be heard. It was dark, close to black but the blood had red spots and it was a bright cherry red color. Black blood was in the bottom and it was so thick not even the cold water washed it away.

Yugi felt better like that colt of blood that rested within his lungs. Upon washing his hands and the sink back clean, Caster stumbled in.

**"Master?"**

"Good morning Caster, sorry, did I wake you?"

**"No, no, I was worried about you... you don't seem well."**

"I'm fine, really."

**"Yugi... are you sure?" **She pulled him into a hug, her hand wrapped around his head.

"Yes." Was the one thing he could muster out. She pulled back and smiled.

**"Wake up Yami, and I'll make breakfast." **Yugi couldn't help but to laugh,

"Alright, let's have breakfast!"

* * *

_- I have a strange feeling that I won't be able to keep my form up. -_

_- Well then you should rest while Caster and I level up. -_ The spirit laughed and nodded, disappearing.

**"Ready master?"**

"Yeah, let's go." Yugi pulled open the door as he walked into bright blue lights, Caster, who was behind him, they ended up walking through the underground sea level.

**"It's quite beautiful down here."**

"I agree, so many fish I've never seen before!" Yugi smiled as they walked on.

* * *

Battered and bruised both master and servant where okay. Most of the enemy were easy to beat but now making it through this simple dungeon, they found thick purple curtains for the room and a lamp which were quickly transformed into the room. They found healing either and shards that dropped from the enemies they, now were resting by a green fountain. Caster drank from it as Yugi coughing went out of control.

**"Master, drink from this! Quickly-" **Before she could cup some in her hands, Yugi coughed up blood and it was all black this time. She let out a squeal in surprise.

"Ugh..., Caster...?"

**"I'm here, let's get you back so Yami and I-"**

"No, I don't want him to know. He worries about me enough already. Promise me Caster that you won't say a word!" Caster was shocked, but heard the plea within her master's voice.

"Okay master... I promise. Let's get you cleaned up." After drinking from the fountain, Yugi was not only free from the blood, he felt better as well, so much better he and Caster went through another round of monsters, finding the first trigger he read about on his phone.

"One more Caster and we'll be entering the battle with Shinji."

"At my level-"

"Ten," Yugi added in with a smile.

"We should be able to do it." As they walked back they faced one more monster and it was a little shield monster, something easy they defeated before.

"Caster - now! Use Fiery Heaven!" As red lit the sky as Caster placed a seal on the monster as it not only did the monster got hit, it was stunned. As the monster fell, it turned to dust like all the others. "Great job Caster! We learned a new move!" Clapping was heard as Shinji said,

"I couldn't agree more, but sadly Rider is going to take you out for good."

"Looking for a fight Shinji, you know the rules. We're not allowed to fight until Sunday."

"I don't give a damn! Rider! Kill them!"

"This is your plan Shinji, well I guess I can't argue " Rider commented after her master, who rushed toward them, but Caster grabbed Yugi and jumped up high to miss Rider as she nearly crashed into the wall. Landing behind Shinji, Caster let Yugi go as Caster ran past Shinji getting ready to attack,

"BREAK RIDER!"

"FIERY HEAVEN!" The sent Rider flying back into the coded wall as a pop sound was heard as Shinji and Rider disappeared.

"Let's go back before anything else happens." Ending there training for the day they ran back. Yami met them both outside of the door.

_-Abiou, Caster - what happened in there?- _The spirited asked.

"Shinji, he and his servant named Rider attacked us." Yugi muttered.

_-I knew I should have sent that brat to the Shadow Realm.- _Yami snarled the words.

**"To a what?" **Caster poundered.

_-A placed where souls go after the lose a shadow game. I'll explain more later - let's get back to our room for the night.- _The old spirited explained as Yugi headed back saying,

"Well it Shinji wants a fight - he'll get one, Caster let's go all the way!" Her face lit up as she nodded quickly,

**"Of course master! Let's win this!" **Heading back, Yugi illness came back but once again he hid it from them.

After a nice dinner, Yami was the first to retire.

_-Good night to the both of you.-_

**"Sweet dreams Yami!" **Caster said cheerfully as Yugi smiled and nodded saying,

"Good night, I'll see you soon." With that the spirit disappeared which left Caster and Yugi to clean up. With the both of them it took no time at all, then they talked about extra training tomorrow. Yugi let a cough fly as Caster went over to him as Yugi smiled and said, "I'm okay Caster - see it stopped, I'm going to bed, we have a long day ahead."

**"Your right, we do need sleep for it's quiet late."**

"Good night Caster."

**"Good night Yugi. Sweet dreams." **Soon with the lights turned off, Yugi and Caster snuggled within each of there different corners of the room as silent hushed even there light heart beats. Yugi stared out the window to the starts, the night sky brought people. Drifting to sleep, he made another wish as it slowly took over the peaceful dream.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review, share with friends, etc. Signing out, Shadowfox26!


	5. Chapter 5

Holy Faith

Welcome back everyone. Well there's not to much to add but; You guys know I don't own anything right? Also I'll be skipping days sometimes like in the game, don't worry those day will have nothing important for you guys to know so don't be shocked if I'm on Day 7 then skip down to Day 3 or some other number. Well anyway - on with the story!

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Day 5 - Illness Dream/ Yugi... You're Not Well}

When Yugi opened his eyes, he was resting in a sea of water, tough he couldn't move well he really didn't want to - the throbbing of his brain bashing against his skull, the water, the lukewarm water relaxed his aching muscles. The sounds were as peaceful if hearing them through a shell found at the beach.

Yugi eyes slowly opened to a blood horizon sunset, as evil as it looked, it had something peaceful about it. The colors ranged from a bright reddish-pink to a dark maroon/crimson mix you could only see on a special made car or painting, those were pretty to him. Yet, the silver with streaks of black moving with the sea breeze allowed it to move towards the night sky.

Even though Yugi was yards away from this large light house, which covered the sun from hitting Yugi completely. He could feel the warm, brewing off the cold wind and onto himself. His body shivered from all the different temperatures. Yugi took the time to look back on his life and where it was going.

It all started when he finished the puzzle gaining Joey and Tristan as friends. Soon Tea, Milo and Ryou joined them, Even though Milo left, over time he gained more friends Duke, Mai, Rebecca, Mr. Hawkins and so forth. Then he thought about the enemies he faced, all the rescue mission and the one where Yami had to save him, even though he forgave Yami, he sadly could never forget it, yet he knew Yami would protect him until the very end, tears would still be shed, even though Yugi was letting a few run.

He fluttered his eyes to stop them as he took deep breaths to stop the tightening within his chest. He wondered in the back of his mind, about his friends. Of course they were always on his mind, he thought about what they were up to and are they handling themselves without him and mō hitori no boku, this was their last year of high school, this was also the year mō hitori no boku finally unlocked his past and return home...

Yugi quickly shook this head, but not a lot, just enough to make waves in the water, he could think of losing a friend, all those memories good and bad, he didn't want them to slip away from him. For if mō hitori no boku, if the Pharaoh, his friend - he was scared that the link would be broken for good and that thought worried him so much, he didn't want these days to end... he couldn't, he didn't... but because faith played suck a huge role in both their life at time he cursed it, he wished that he could write the ending of their adventure and not the strings of life that caused so much heartache.

Yet in other ways he thanked faith for bring him the puzzle for both faith and Yugi knew the puzzle could have ended up with someone else. That one wish Yugi wanted would have never came true and Yugi didn't want to think about what would have happen to him then.

"Abiou! Abiou! Yugi! YUGI!" He heard someone call as he slowly sat up. Looking around it was hard to see within the dark that just came to past moments before. Soon Yugi spotted his darker self. His real aqua green eyes were soft, warm, inviting. Because, his spirited lived with Yugi they shared the same eyes color unless he became enraged. He was in the water, knee high though because he was on the steps. "Well are you coming? You'll catch an even bigger cold." Yugi chuckled at the joke and swam over, even though Yami didn't have to meet him half way for Yugi felt the stairs under him, but the darker spirit caught the teen who slipped on the stairs.

"Careful," Yami muttered softly, he looked a bit worried, but his eyes were firm with seriousness. Yugi was quickly wrapped themselves around his mid - to upper chest, which allowed him to float, but not by much. Yami's hand combed themselves threw Yugi wet locks and bangs while the other rest around his waist. "Yugi... are you crying...?" Yugi honestly didn't know, he figured it was the water that nearly rose over him, but he didn't answer as Yami went on, "I'm here... it's okay... are you ready to go home...? Everyone is waiting."

"Really?" His dark side placed on a elegant smile while he nodded yet once.

"Go on, lead the way, I'll be right behind you."

"No!" Yugi sudden out burst made his other half shocked with question, but Yugi went on, "We're going together! I refuse to leave you behind!" He intertwined there fingers so they could be holding hands as they walked up the steps to the door. Yugi couldn't help but to squeeze Yami's hand, the warmth that covered his smaller hand made goosebumps rose from his whole arm and body. Yami stood by him, his hand on the door,

"Let's do this together." Yugi looked at him, his eyes giving off a pure glow, then nodded,

"Right Together until the end!" So Yugi placed his free hand on the door as they pushed open the door. A white light blinded them both as Yami shielded his eyes while Yugi closed them.

"I can't see..."

"It's okay, I'm here with you always, even if you can't see, we'll guide each other through and to the end." Yugi nodded as they took the first step together as everything was engulfed in pure white light. (1)

* * *

"Yugi! YUGI!" Yugi snapped his eyes wide open to see Caster and his mō hitori no boku, standing over him. Yugi saw that they were in the nurse's office, also Yugi's chest and throat hurt, more like sore pain then anything else. Caster was crying in pure joy that her master was okay.

"W-wh-what happened? What's going on?"

_- Y-you don't remember? -_ Yami thought, surprised.

"You were sleeping just fine until you started coughing in your sleep and it didn't stop as you coughed up blood, then, then," Another round of sobs came from Caster as Yami gentle rubbed her back.

_- You choked on your blood, seconds later you were having a seizure then a cardiac arrest. Caster got help as I pumped your chest and cleared out most of the blood. When you didn't answer our calls we got extremely worried. You nearly died. -_ Yugi couldn't believe how calm he was being... or did the shock not hit him yet, either way that explained why his chest was so sore.

Yugi was having a hard time believing everything since he had such a nice dream, yet he'd heard of people having wonderful dreams as they're dying... so what made it any different from any other?

_-We're going to stay in here tonight since you can't leave yet.-_

"When will I be able to leave?"

_- That's the thing, we don't know, but if your well then probably tomorrow, but we're just guessing. -_

"Oh," Was the last thing Yugi said as Caster sobbing and cry cries finally stopped as she turned off the lights then said her finally good nights once again The spirit on the other hand laid next to a cold Yugi who enjoyed the warmth the spirit brought. With another round of good night's they fell asleep but once again met in the hallway where both soul rooms connected, this surprised the dark counter part as he asked a weak looking Yugi.

"Abiou, why are you up? Your not well."

"Sorry, mō hitori no boku, I... I wanted to ask you a question." His darker side tensed up then quickly relaxed if he was getting ready for anything. "If... if fate wouldn't have brought us together and one day we met,, would be... could we be friends?" Yami was shocked by the question and answered it by saying,

"Of course Yugi! Nothing would change that fact." Yugi saw his eyes turn to the pretty aqua green color as Yami asked, taking Yugi's thought away from the headache which was growing within his brain. "Yugi, is something wrong? Why did you ask me something like that?" Yugi shook his head and said,

"No reason."

"Yugi..." Mō hitori no boku mummer as he took a step closer. "You don't look well, you should-" His words were cut off by Yugi placing both hands on his face and pulling him into a kiss. The spirit eyes widen in surprise, it stunned him for a long moment, but it stunned him for a long moment, but once he was able to recover, he pulled back, Yugi's eyes which were closed, reopened, so many emotions rolled around into his eyes, the two Yami saw at the moment, the most, was hurt and rejection. "Yugi... you're not well-" Yugi fell over then as Yami caught him and saw him pasted out from complete exhaustion.

The spirit sighed and carried Yugi back out. He was thankful Caster or anyone else didn't see that little scene. His lips burned from the passion Yugi brought, but he knew Yugi wasn't well, he was very worried about his light, he hoped Yugi would forget it by the time he woke up so Yami would have to take that secret to the grave.

He was surprised, even though both were bind together by the puzzle, but the kiss relieved so much more. Yugi seemed helpless, sad, if he was reaching out to the closes person he knew for comfort and Yami pulled away. Part of him tugged at his heart for not returning it, yet another part knew Yugi wasn't well and Yami didn't think of Yugi that way, to be honest it really never, ever crossed his mind.

Now looking at a peaceful looking Yugi, it made him a bit more at ease with his own self He heard someone open the door then as Kotomine came in and stood over Yugi saying softly,

"Dreams, Yugi, show your true desires, please remember that for when you face with the real world, in the end, I'm afraid, those desires will not come true..." With that he left as Yami questioned why he came in and also his words.

* * *

(1): It from the very first Bioshock game, which I was trying to create over again, I just hoped it worked.

Well with that, I'll see you for the next chapter! Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Holy Faith

Hey readers, how did you like the other two chapters? I really set the bar high, I just hope I can pass it... or bring it back down.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Day 4 - Illness Taken Over}

Opening his eyes, Yugi found himself sitting within a lonr throne, fluttering his eyes a few times, he was in mō hitori no boku's spirit room.

"Yugi...? Why are you sitting on my throne?" He watched as the spirit came from the shadoews, he seemed worried, panic-stricken almost.

"I honestly don't remember." The spirit snorted but held a soft smile as he walked over.

"Here, let me walk you over to your room."

"Um... mō hitori no boku," The spirit raised his brow as Yugi cheeks flustered a nice cherry red, "Can you show me around?"

"Here?!" The spirit asked shocked, raising snother brow to the human boy. "Yugi you realize that my room is full of ruins and lost uncomplete memories. I would rather go to your room. It matches you prefectly." The spirit smiled wide as Yugi giggles seeing how the spirit showed one of many personalities, it was light and carefree... well almost.

"So, I still want you to show me around." The spirit sighed in defeat as he gave into his light.

"Alright, let's go." Yugi grabbed his hand which nearly stopped the spirit, but it didn't harm the spirit, he let it go their fingers to entwine as they went on tour of the spirit room.

Yugi was quiet when his mō hitori no boku would slip into a moment of silent when remembering something, depending on what it esd he would move on or have these long moment to just think. Finally reaching the end, they walked past, Yugi stopped pulling away their hands finally apart.

"Mō hitori no boku... what's this room?" The spirit turned smoothly and opened the door. Yugi smelt rich spices, lavander oils, milks and honey scented candles which lit the whole room or just enough to see it. There was a large bed, sheets made from pure silk and rich binding off the side, like a scarf almost. Yugi was drawn in as he was careful as he sat on the bed. He was quiet surprise from how fluffy and warm it was. Yugi laid back, turning his body to the side as he took in all the flavoring scents, no wonder mō hitori no boku attracted all those bees one time. It took all of Yugi's strength to even muster out,

"You sleep in here? I thought you slept on your throne...?"

"I do, I only sleep in here when my back starts hurting. Even as a spirit don't like sleeping in that room."

"It can't because of the bees, for a spirit who's trying to find his past, you sure do run from the memories you have." The spirit of the puzzle eyes widen then he snorted while letting out a chuckle,

"Yes, having uncomplete memories makes me feel out of place but once I get them back it... I won't feel imcomplete." Yugi sat up as he saw the spirit place on a sad smile as he went on, "There I've showed you everything, now let's get you to your room." Yugi couldm't agrue or think of anything to keep him in here any longer, standing together they walked across the hall and over to Yugi's.

Unlike the spirit's, with pae blue walls. Posters of different monster and moments Yugi treasured and large stuffed Kuribohs, even a Watapon been-bag, other toys and games laid on the floor near the toy box neatly but they never seem to be put away.

"I've always like your spirit room Yugi. It's a great reflection of who you are and how innocent you've show people." Yugi blushed a bit,

"Thanks..." When his mō hitori no boku turned to face Yugi, a look of worry flushed on his face. Walking over, he placed the back of his hand on Yugi's forehead, cheek and side of his neck. Yugi knew the spirit copied him when Grandpa got sick, the only differents was how close his face was to Yugi's. So close to smell a honey/mint scent on his breath but still to far away to kiss. Yugi's mouth became dry as bone, his small heart crashing against his chest. He only prayed that the spirit didn't hear.

"You're warm, come on, let's get you to bed."

"But,"

"Yugi, you need rest, your body need it, if your not well then how are we're going win this Holy Grail War. You and I are a team, so are you and Caster. You at least owe it to her to get wel." He had a point, even Yugi had to admit, so once again he gave in as he laid on the Watapon bag, the spirit laid out a blanket on top of him as Yugi had to say, he was rather comforable.

"Good night Yugi. Sweet dreams." The spirit whispered as Yugi muttered back, feeling the power of sleep take over his body.

"Good night mō hitori no boku." As the lights turned off and closed the door behind him, Yugi feel into a deep sleep, yet it wasn't sweet but more of a devil's kiss. (1)

* * *

When Yugi woke up once again, he was nearly covered in sweat from head to toe. His dream showed him the future of him and mō hitori no boku. He couldn't handle the spirit leaving him, it reminded him of the moment in the water near the lighthouse. Holding back the tears, he ran back in his darker spirit room, he saw the spirit rest against the throne until the door was thrown open. His eyes red, but upon seeing his lighter half they quickly melted back to a voliet.

"Yugi?" He asked, looking rather shocked.

"It something the matter? Is it Shinji? You barely slept for fourty-five minutes, let alone for an hour." Yugi ran over and hugged the darker half as the spirit's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I'm scared.."

"Of...? Yugi talked to me,"

"I don't want to lose you! I don't want you to leave me, if you leave all our memories will fade away! I don't want you to be trapped in the puzzle for another five thousand years, it's not fair to you since we've come so closde to getting your memories back! I-I-" The spirit sshh'ed his lighter half and held him close, pulling Yugi onto his lap, he gently combed threw Yugi's bangs as he let the lighter side calm down a bit. He spoke once Yugi was relaxed,

"Yugi, when I'm long gone, the memories of us, everyone will not fade. Yugi, I'm glad that you care but," He turned his light's head toward him so they could see eye to eye, "Don't think everything will be lost, faith still has many plans for us - so let's put our hearts of the cards and everything shall turn out how it should in the end." Yugi eyes looked down then back up to see his darker hald smiling. "Let's get you back in bed."

"I-I don't want to be alone..." The spirit rubbed the back of his head then said,

"Well then, you can sleep in my room if you like." Yugi only nodded as he got off his mō hitori no boku as he lead the way back to his bedroom. Once inside Yugi slipped into bed as the darker half pulled the covers over him. "Well good night once again." Yugi sat up like a bullet and grabbed mō hitori no boku's wrist as he snapped his head around to face his light, looking confused,

"Please," Yugi whispered, "Don't leave."

"Yugi..." The spirit frowned as Yugi whispered in a pleading voice,

"Please... stay, stay with me tonight... please Yami... don't go." A string of guilt entered the dark half's heart as he agreeed, to his surprise, Yugi pulled back the covers as Yami took off his jacket, throwning in on the mirror as he got into the bed. He almost forgotten how soft the bed wast as he waed his hand as the candles and the door was out/closed.

"Good night." Yugi muttered as the spirit repeated it back before falling into a deep sleep. The spirit like hours later then a couple of minutes to see that Yugi was on top of him, he realized that he wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Yugi-?" He was cut off by lips crushing his own. The psirit quickly salmmed his hand on Yugi's chest forcing him back and allowing his darker half lips to be freed. "Yugi! What is the meaning of this?!" Yugi looked down muttering,

"I can't live without you."

"Yugi... ugi if we do this, this moment of emptiness you feel will just grow bigger for you. Your body and mind will be on sex all the time - the control you have now will forever be lost. I don't think you should do this. I don't think that WE should do this Yugi." Yugi was quiet for the longest time before he wrapped his arms around his mō hitori no boku's neck and kissed him. Seconds later he pulled back and said smiling, "I wouldn't have it any other way but this, I love you, now please..." (2)

* * *

Yugi woke to Caster nearly yelling his name.

"Yugi! Your awake, it's already noon. We still have to get things done! Chop! Chop!" With that she disappeared as Yugi sat up and rubbed his head. Was everything a dream? He thought to himself as the spirit appeared next to him.

_- You're awake, so how are you feeling? I'm glad I held off Caster from waking you up eariler, you seem tired... oh, hey, what's wrong? You seem sad...-_

_-Oh, it's nothing, I'm still trying to wake up, that's all.-_

_-Okay, let's hurry to get some lunch.-_

_-Right.- _Yugi got up and headed towards the bathroom thinking, So it was a dream... how... disappointing.

* * *

(1) Bioshock once again :)

(2) Do I really need to explain this one...? I mean isn't is clear to where I was going with this at first? Of course I changed it around to I could keep my rating the way it was... so yeah.

Well that's it for this chapter! Come back for the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

Holy Faith

It's so late here... sooooooooo tired, enjoy the chapter - the first week is over with, get ready for the second week. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to bed... zzz...

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Day 0 - The Battle of the Grail Begin}

Shinji laughed at Yugi who glared at him.

"I can't believe you got the second trigger."

"Well it wasn't to hard, I beat you at you own treasure game." Shinji poker face fell into listen here you little star-fished hair punk! Once this barrier lowers and when we get to the top- I'm going to kill you! Right Rider?!" She only sighed and said,

"If that is your wish, idiot master."

"What did you say?!"

"Don't get distracted for once this battle starts, it's going to all over for you."

"Whatever Yugi! Shut you damn mouth and get ready to lose!" Finally reaching to the top they're gone to their end of the battle field as the barrier lowered as they heard as voice,

"The battle begins in three... two... one... GO!"

"Rider take Yugi down!"

"Caster-Aphotic Cave!" Even though Caster got hit good it was weekend greatly, "Now Chaos Heaven!" The skies turned a dark purple as thunder clashed in the sky as sharp black thorns come down and struck Rider down with some force.

"Rider! Get up!"

"It's harder then it looks Shinji, now shut up!"

"Caster now Frigid Heaven!" Seconds later the sky cracked in half as angelic demons came out slashing at Rider who screamed out. She started to crack as a white light shinning threw as Shinji cried out in shock, he started to fade way.

"What's going on?!" Shinji asked, his voice trembling, the voice over head said,

"You lost, so you and your servant are being erased from the system. Good bye Shinji, you won't be missed." Seconds later Shinji and Rider disappeared from there site as the voice said, nearly scaring Caster,

"Also Nameless Pharaoh, this is Yugi's battle not yours... not yet anyway but this is your final warning take over Yugi's body again and all four of you will be deleted. I know Yugi is sick and all, but you do realized that you can't protect him forever... no matter how much you both want to." With that the voice left as Yami sighed, glad that only the voice and Caster knew the differences between his light and himself.

"Come on, let's go back... it's been.. a long day..."

**"Of course Yami... you don't look that well anyway..."**

* * *

Sorry for it being so short... I promise to make it a bit longer next time! Until then, good bye and good night!


	8. Chapter 8

Holy Faith

Well here it is the chapter you've all be waiting for and I'm not going to make it short either!

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 2 Day 7 - Poisoned Trick}

Walking out Yugi checked the bulletin-board and saw that he would be facing Sir Dan Blackmore.

_- I wonder who he is, he sounds like a strong opponent.-_

_-Yeah... oh and Yami thanks, you know with the battle with Shinji,-_

_-No problem, even though I can't battle for you anymore, you needed more rest.-_

_-Yeah...-_

**"So, you're my opponent?"** Yugi turned to see an old man, he was tall white hair, beard, mustache but his green eyes were fill of passion. To Yugi he looked more wise then strong.

**"Yes, my name is Yugi Muto."** Yugi held out his hand as Blackmore took it and shook it once. Yugi quickly took back his hand as he took back what he thought a few moment ago. He's really strong!

**"So may I ask what your going to wish for if you do win this war?"**

**"Oh, well to be quiet honest, I really don't have a wish, all I want is to go home. I honestly never wanted to be in his war, but I've made a friend out of it, yet still..." **Blackmore stared at Yugi for the moment as he asked,

**"If you could, would you free your servant from this life style, instead of using it on yourself?"**

**"Only if my servant asked me, I don't care much for this war nor do I care about other people's selfish wishes. If I have to defeat them to get home, then I shall but I know I won't and I will never like it." **Suddenly Blackmore burst out laughing as Yugi's face became red, **"W-what?! Why are you laughing at me?!" **Once his laughter claimed down, Blackmore smiled and patted Yugi's head.

**"I'm not, your words surprised me. Yugi, how old are you?"**

**"A couple months before my eighteen birthday."**

**"So very young but wise. You sound like an earth dragon that lived for many of thousands of millenium, yet with the will of a teen. It surprised me, that's all..."**

_- Well, I have to thank a close friend of mine...-_ Yami who appeared next to him, blushed, slightly snorted while looking away before disappearing within the puzzle.

**"How about I treat you to dinner, come by room C-3 on the third row,"**

**"Great! Thank you so much! What time shall I come? Will six be okay?"**

**"Yes, that time will be just fine, see you then Yugi."**

**"Bye."** Blackmore walked off as Yugi turned and left as well. Getting back to Caster's room, he told her about what happened,

"Do you mind Caster, why don't you come along as well?"

**"Sure, I'll just stay out of site, did you ask Yami if that was okay?"**

"I'm fine with it," He answered Caster's question as Yugi gained a cute smile.

"Let's go train early Caster so we can come back early to wash up."

**"Sounds good to me! Sleep tight Yami!"**

"Yes, I will. Thanks, good luck to both of you." Which was the last thing he said as he disappeared back into the puzzle.

* * *

As Yugi and Caster entered the newest dungeon which was more based on the Garden of Eden, as they walked both was struck with some poison within the air. Yugi couldn't handle it even though he just recovered from his dark cold, he coughed up black blood once more. Caster quickly cast a spell to protect Yugi as she carried him on her back. He became heavier when when he pasted out from the poison air.

Turning the corner Caster saw Blackmore and his servant. Both, caught up in a heated argument which allowed Caster to slip back around without being seen.

**"Let's just go," **Blackmore sneered at his servant, looking disgusted as they disappeared the way they came. Caster on the other hand could have left the dungeon to waste away but she couldn't. She couldn't let Blackmore get away with his cheating.

Making her way through, she found the source of the problem, Blackmore's servant poisoned the largest healing tree, though it still rained with life she knew that the tree had to be cut down and purified for good.

"Caster! Get ready!" Yami said taking over, she dropped him as he landed on his feet, "Now Chaos Heaven!" Once again the skies turned a dark shade as lightning and small demons cut the tree down as the poison went away. Yami switched back to Yugi as Caster took him to a healing fountain.

"Ugh, what happened?" Yugi groaned as they left as Caster helped him out of the dungeon,

**"... A lot, let's get back to our room... so you can sit down."** Yugi raised a brow at his servant but didn't argue as they got back to the room and it wasn't even past noon.

Once inside, Caster explained what happened.

"W-what?! Caster no way!"

**"Yes! It's true! Yami had to take over your body and help me cut the tree down. I'm sure it'll be replaced by tomorrow..."**

"Look," Yugi started, "I know he's my opponent but doesn't mean he would goes as far to cheat, I'm going to wash up for dinner."

**"Yugi-" **Yami placed a hand on Caster as she stopped. He shook his head no,

"Yugi has a pure heart, the only thing we can do is catch him when and if he falls..."

**"I know, I just... I worry! I really do! I don't want to lose like my last master... I care about him greatly!" **Yami smiled,

"Yugi knows this, sometimes we have to guide him threw until he can do it on his own and don't worry, Yugi is a quick learner..." They smiled once more as Caster to get ready herself for the big dinner plan.

* * *

So how was that? Longer? I hope so! But, this is it for this chapter, come back for the next one!


	9. Chapter 9

Holy Faith

You guys ready for the next chapter?! I know I am! *Thumbs up, adding a wink*

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 2 Day 7 Part 2 - Dinner Date}

Yugi walked up to C-3 and knocked on the door.

**"Hello?"** He got no answer the first time but, Yugi waited and waited until once more he knocked, **"Hello? Blackmore? Are you in there?"** Yugi took a half step back when Blackmore opened the door, he welcomed Yugi with a smile as Blackmore let him in.

**"Your on time, sorry, I thought you would have been a few more minutes late."**

**"Oh, I was excited, I really didn't want to be late, wouldn't that be rude?"** Blackmore laughed a bit,

**"No, no, I don't think so. I had people be very late when I would hold dinners in my youth. So would you like noodles or rice to start out with?"**

**"I'll have a bit of both if you don't mind."** Yugi sat down as Yami appeared next to him looking around a bit,

_- You seem a bit curious,-_ Yami looked over and smiled.

_- Just a bit, this place is nothing like ours... it has... history...-_

_-And we don't?-_ Yami let out a small laugh, yet it was a bit dry he wasn't really sure what Yugi ment by that, yet he didn't think anything of it...

_- That's not what I meant...- _Yami crossed his arms and looked away, yet out of the corner of his eye he saw Yugi grinning like he was in on some private joke and he wasn't. Yami secretly wanted to ask why was on his lighter's one mind but he left it alone... though no matter what conclusion Yami came up with, his mind was always brought back on he kiss and Yugi's weird behavior after he would recover from his illness which Yugi was fighting everyday. It has been getting better, yet there are moments when Yugi looking paler then snow.

_- Well then what did you mean?-_

_- I'll I'm saying is, Blackmore has been in this war before. He easily handles the ropes and within his room shows how much work he's been put into it. Even though Blackmore is proven to be strong, let's not be too friendly... I don't know if I can trust him, but I know for sure I can't trust his servant...-_

_-Yami...- _Was Yugi's only thought as Caster voice popped in whispering in both ears,

**"Hey, Yugi, Yami does has the right to be worried but then again he worries to much!"**

_- HEY!-_

**"With that said, keep on your guard and I'm here to fight whenever you need me. That's a promise as a servant to master, no... to friend to friend."**

_- Thank you very much Caster, that means a lot.-_

Blackmore came in with the food then and sat it in front of Yugi,

**"Thank you so much."**

**"No problem, please enjoy as much as you want, but don't get to full we still have the main event plus desert."**

**"Great!"** Caster and Yami had to admit, Yugi hasn't look this excited in a long time, this war has been rough, not on them but everyone. As Yugi and Blackmore continued to eat and have a rather conversation about both past, when Blackmore served Yugi his cooked duck, Yugi took a large pulp of water that Blackmore put out earlier.

**"Don't eat with your mouth open! It's rude!"**

_- Sorry!-_ Yugi said after Caster's scolding and Yami couldn't help but to laugh at the site, for some reason they reminded Yami of a married couple, cute... yet funny. Something Yami never could get enough from Yugi. Yami has always thought of Caster as a perfect partner for Yugi if he wasn't here... yet Yami couldn't pray for him to have her for his life will always be a war... which Yugi doesn't need, he didn't, shouldn't receive.

About half way into dinner Yugi started coughing which set off big alarms for both spirit of the puzzle and servant.

**"I told you not to eat so fast."** Blackmore joke as all of them knew he had never said that Yugi, but he smiled threw the coughing and said,

**"Sorry, but the food is so good! Let me drink more water I probably swallowed and the some of the food went down the wrong path way." **Upon taking a few big gulps, Yugi spat it back up and dropped the glass as it broke, water pouring all over the table as Yugi and Blackmore staggered back. Caster caught Yugi before he could fall, luckily Caster was still hidden from Blackmore, and probably his now servant appeared in secret. The gang probably couldn't see him, but they knew Blackmore could.

**"Yugi! Are you alright? Pull down your hand, let me see if you're alright..."** Blackmore came over, Caster held herself still even though Yami could tell that she wanted to pull Yugi away. When Yugi pulled his hand down, black blood covered his hand and a thick puddle was sitting within his palm, it slowly overflow, passing his pale, colorless fingers and to the floor. If like a flood it covered his feet.

Yami knew he was hyperventilating but he kept himself and the darkness that started to cover the room in check. His hand started to burn feriously. It was squeezing and pulling, nearly ripping back his skin if to get his attention. Looking down he saw a red seal that he couldn't understand, but his mind became slightly dizzy,

**"DON'T YOU START THIS TOO! I NEED YOU!"** Caster roared on the break of tears though Yami knew she was trying to be strong Yami took the biggest, deepest breath he could mange, let it out then which sounded like a sigh. Following that up with shaking his head and getting his footing back for he found his self falling a bit, he turned to Caster. Giving her a smile, wink followed by a thumbs up that moment was cut short but a surprising,

**"ARCHER! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" **The words were icy, his green eyes burning like someone put salt into fire. There was a moment of silent, as Blackmore gasped, taking a step back but his the passion within his eyes didn't... no wouldn't back down to his servant. **"COME OUT ARCHER! RIGTH NOW!"** There was a 'tsk', sound before his servant appeared.

His servant was as tall or a inch taller then Joey, shorter then Blackmore, with pale skin, orange hair and matching green eyes, Archer could have been easier Blackmore's younger self. That was the moment that shocked Yugi the most. Archer looks like a out of date human being, yet even he didn't have much room to talk. He wears leather and has an Egyptian puzzle, necklace hanging from his neck.

**"Why are you so mad? I'm just making this war move a whole lot faster... beside did you feel that dark power raining from him, if we defeat him, then maybe we'll get that too."**

**"You fool! I told you not to interfere! This was going to be a peaceful night! Why will you not listen to me!"**

**"Because!" **His servant Archer snapped, **"We'll never win this war if you don't cheat! YOU WILL NOT BRING YOUR WIFE BACK FROM THE GRAVE THAT'S FOR SURE! WE LOST LAST TIME BUT I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!"** Blackmore was going to say something but Yugi quickly cut him off,

**"You poisoned my water didn't you... but how...? Water is clear you can practicably see anything water..."**

**"My Noble Phantasm helped me with. It can poison anything any enemy I see fit and I choose you Yugi because I know you would never put your own servant in danger."** With a dark laugh Yami stepped up but Yugi held him back but not for long for Yami stepped down,

_- Yami, this is my fight, I know it's your job to protect me in danger or even my emotions get out of control, but please trust me, he doesn't know who's he's dealing with.- _Yami's eyes widen but nodded,

_- Alright partner, I'm with you all the way.- _He gave Yugi a thumps up as Caster and Yugi gave him slightly nodded hoping that Archer didn't see but he did.

**"Are you and servant agreeing on something, enough with the silent planning, let's battle!"**

**"ARCHER!"**

**"YUGI LET DO IT!" **Caster bellowed out right after Blackmore as Yugi saw how pumped she was as Yugi nodded,

**"Alright, let's do it! But listen to this Archer, we play my way!"**

**"OH? How so? You want to play a little game?"**

**"You know it, let's call it Yami No Games alright."**

**"Fair enough, what shall we do in this Yami No Games?"**

_- Yugi, try a guessing game, the Servant's have to guess the other's master moves, if they get it right, the servant attacks the other servant, visa versa, the person who guess in five attack wins.-_

_-Sounds good, let's do this!-_ From the shadows Yami worked the dark string on each of them like puppets, invisible sting wrapped around each one of them as Yugi explained the rules.

**"Ugh... I can't move."** Blackmore muttered as Yugi heard him and told him with a small smile to help Blackmore not only relax but to calm down.

**"It's a Yami No Game, it's to keep things fair, the master's don't move, the servants only move when they the guess of the master right."** Moments later Blackmore appeared behind Caster, who appeared upon the game setting up, and Yugi behind Archer who gave him slight glares. **"The puppeteer will know the master's move so he'll be able to move each servant upon the right guess."**

**"What happen if you lose?"**

**"It all depends on what you want."**

**"I want you to disappear from this war all together!"**

**"Fine, and if I win then you can't attack, plan, poison or anything else along that lines to us and the only time we'll get to battle is on Sunday... our real battle."**

**"Deal!"** Blackmore said before his servant could decline the offer but it was to late.

**"You ready?"**

**"Always."** Archer sneered as Yugi placed on a sly smile as he said,

**"Game start!"**

**"I'll go first Yugi, if that's okay."** That's fine with me Caster, her eyes lit up as she gave him a determined nod.

**"I guess that your master for you first turn will want to guard!" **Like a blur Archer was hit as he fell to one knee, Caster gave a cheer as she return to Blackmore's side.

**"One point for us, four more to go..."**

_- Don't be too cocky.-_ Yami purred softly within Yugi's thoughts as Yugi replied with,

_- I'm only learning from the best...-_

_-Sometimes I'm wondering if that's a good or bad thing.-_

**"I guess a skill!"** Archer moved quickly as Caster was struck down.

**"Caster!"**

**"It's okay, I forgive you, tell that big worried-wort shadow to not distract you!" **Caster could hear Yami snort within her eyes as Archer became fed up with the weird jokes, before he could make a rude comment Caster yelled out,

**"He's going to attack!" **Once again Archer fell to down to his second knee, but he stood slowly,

**"You're going to use guard "** Archer got in another blow, but Caster held her ground during the attack, not because she couldn't move away from it but Archer never hit Blackmore in the process.

**"Break!"** Caster yelled but she didn't move.

**"Attack." **Caster cried out from the attack as Archer laughter filled the dark room, **"Two more, then I'll win this!"**

**"Over. My. Dead. Body!"** Caster snarled out, then she called out, **"Skill!"** But, once again she didn't move as Archer got in another attack got in as Caster fell to her knee, her breathing all over, wild.

_-Don't give up Caster! Don't attack wildly, that might be good for him but you have something better!-_ Caster blinded then took a breath and gave a nod more to herself then anyone self understanding Yami's words. Her and Yugi are on the same wave-link. Only together can they win, they can't win without each other... Yugi attacks are good at chains, so from then on Caster would wait for the full attack plan.

**"You would use break." **To Archer's surprise he found himself on his knees from Caster's attack.

**"Guard!"** Archer didn't move a inch, that when Caster said, smiling,

**"You would use your Noble Phantasm... wouldn't you?"**

**"NO-"** Archer's words were cut short as he fell face first two the ground as Caster pulled off the finishing attack. Yugi hugged Caster as she knew Yugi was better, the full strength from the hug, yet he still wasn't better... yet.

As everything returned to normal, Blackmore dismissed his servant with just a wave of his hand, he didn't even look towards Archer. What surprised everyone was when Blackmore bowed,

**"I'm sorry for my servant's behavior. I hope you can forgive me for not stopping him sooner."**

**"It's quite alright. The dinner was good up until then." **Yugi took him as they shook hand, and as Yugi left Blackmore said,

**"And, oh, don't worry... I'll make sure we keep the bet of ours."** Yugi gave him a small smile as he told Blackmore,

**"I know you will..."  
**

* * *

At first I was planning to a Yami No Game from the original Yu-Gi-Oh manga like Mokuba did to defeat Yugi before the event's of T-Death, but this turned out to be a little better, even if it's not by a lot.

Well come back for the next chapter! See you then!


	10. Chapter 10

Holy Faith

Let's keep this updating of chapter's going! OH! This is chapter ten so yay! Let's keep this going! Alright! Yeah!

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{ Week 2 Day 4 - The Old verse the Young}

Yami couldn't sleep the night before, and as of right now, being that it was almost dawn, he should have gotten more sleep. Yet, he knew he couldn't... all night he felt something trying to poke at both Yugi's and his mind. So, with keep up the Shadow Realm he stayed wake.

It wasn't too bad. He had a few of his and Yugi's monster to keep him company and many times a little scare to keep him awake but with dawn close and the poking seemed to have stopped, Yami slugged down in the set as his heavy head slammed on the table.

Pain over came threw his whole body but with his lack of sleep Yami didn't cry out, in fact he didn't say a word, all he did was snore, eyes closed and he didn't care if Yugi or Caster saw, for they weren't in danger yet, and even though Yami slept during the day that didn't mean he doesn't sleep at night either.

Yami didn't even know what time it was was Yugi woke him up.

"Hey, Yami you okay?"

"Sleepy..." Was his only weak answer, but Yugi replied with, "You look like you got enough sleep... but anyway can I ask you a question."

"Sure go ahead."

"When you dream, do you sometimes wish it would come true?" Yami's brows furred upwards as he lazily turned his head over to Yugi to see the younger one's face.

"You mean like a desire...?"

"Maybe, it depends on what you mean but 'desire'..."

"Well," Yami mustered softly, trying to wake up a bit more so he could talk without getting his information wrong, fact or opinion "What I mean is that within your dream you see or touch something you want in reality yet you know you can never get it because your not rich, or the other person wouldn't approve..." Yami thought he was losing Yugi with that statement as Caster inter-upped which didn't help,

**"Breakfast will be ready soon."**

"Okay!" Yugi called as Caster disappeared back into the small kitchen as Yami quickly regained Yugi's thought's by continuing on,

"For example... let say you had a desire for ice cream, yet you know you couldn't bring into the house since grandpa would eat it all before you get the chance. So as the day goes by you keep have this strange desire to get an ice cream until you can't handle it. So you either go and buy it for your grandpa even though you know you won't get a drop or you go have ice cream with Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryou and share it with them. Either way desire is a dangerous thing, so try not to fix on it for too long. Okay?"

"Okay." Yugi answered but he didn't look Yami in the eye as Yami once again, his brow raised a slight bit higher then before as he slowly sat up.

"Yugi, is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Thank for the help Yami... but I got another question."

"Um, alright - shoot."

"What if, using this as an example, the person was attracted to another person..." Yami knew where this was going. He knew that Yugi had a crush on Tea, maybe he missed her. That was Yami's first guess. With a sly grin he said, trying to hide it,

"Well... that's a lot different matter..."

"... How so?"

"Well if we're talking about people, you had to get the know the person and make sure you have the same interests. Unless your lusting after someone, then that's a totally different matter within it self... for if you have lust for someone, your not really caring about that person you only want to use them for your own gain... now I know you'll never be that selfish, but I know you'll be the one, the one who makes their move on the special girl you like." Yami winked as Yugi blushed as Caster finally came back out,

"Okay guys! It's time to eat!"

* * *

A little later, just past noon, Yami was laying in Yugi's pull out bed, finding so much more conformable then the chair he was sleeping in before, he didn't feel like retiring to the puzzle just yet, but he didn't want to be active either. Two different choice, he he decided to take the one you could just lay around on.

Yami didn't know why he felt so lazy, with a yawn and making his way to a more comfortable spot, his eyes were slightly staring at the ceiling and yet they we deep under his eye lips. When he felt someone, get on the bed as slightly opened his eyes and tilted his head towards the side.

When Yugi stop for the moment seeing that he was caught, he smiled and waved.

"Sorry... did I wake you?"

"No, I wasn't really asleep anyway... need something? How did you and Caster's training go?"

"Great!" Yugi crawled over to Yami's side laying next to him before going on, "Caster has gotten a lot stronger then before. She says at this rate we'll be able to unlock her own Noble Phanstam." Yami smiled and patted Yugi's head,

"That's wonderful! You both have been working hard every day, and I can tell it's very effective. Blackmore and Archer will not stand a single chance! Caster's is sleeping right now, so I came to find you since you weren't in the puzzle." Yami smile was wide and bold but looking apologetic,

"Sorry."

"It's fine." But, then he answered Yami's other question,

"Well yes... and no, I don't really need something but I have a few questions."

"Very well, what are they?"

"Um have you ever lusted after someone?" Yami quickly raised his brow but they furred down in confusion,

"Have I ever lusted after someone? Now where in Ra's name did that come from?" Yugi blushed,

"Please just answer the question,"

"Alright, to answer your question, no I haven't."

"Do you think you could lust after someone?"

"Um... maybe, but it's all about mind over matter, if you let your mind be consumed then matter shall win."

"Well, what if you fell in love."

"Love and lust are to different things Yugi."

"I know, but let say you feel in love with someone, would you want them to lust after you?"

"Well no, if I loved a person and they only wanted me for there personal gain, and I found about this I don't know if I could love them for I've seen their true nature... but if the person I loved, loved me back I would happily take them for who they are."

"Even if they lusted after you for a long while and didn't think you would love them back?"

"I guess so yes, Yugi-" He said in a slightly questioning, harsh tone, "What does this have to do with anything? What's with all the questions?" Yugi didn't answer and his darker half didn't want to push him but he couldn't wait for Yugi to stall any longer, "Yug-" He started once again, but his lips were taken by Yugi's who nearly threw himself on the darker half. Yami pulled his lips free for the moment to gasp out, "Yugi! What is the meaning of this-" But, Yugi ignored Yami complete as he brought Yami into another kiss. Yugi made sure to tangle his fingers in the darker half's hair to deep the kiss. Yami roughly, pushed Yugi away, his eyes so confused and shock he didn't know where to start.

"Yami... I... I..." Yugi started but just couldn't make the words form, but Yami had a pretty good idea what they would be and to be honest he didn't want to know the exact words.

"Yugi, whatever you want in me, you can not have... I'm sorry, but Yugi... you're still recovering from your poisoning, the illness you keep encountering is messing up your pure nature... please come lay down and rest... I'll leave you to rest."

"No, I'm fine... just..." Yugi didn't want to finish the rest of that sentence, he didn't want either of them to forget... "I'm going to the roof, sorry for bothering you..." As Yugi left he heard Yami say,

"YUGI! WAIT!" Yugi just tuned out his darker half's voice as he nearly ran out, slamming open and closing the door on the way out. Yugi heard the steps of his darker half until they got to the steps of the third floor to where Yami disappeared back into the puzzle.

* * *

Yugi didn't realize how late it was until he saw the sun slowly setting. He walked towards the edge and leaned over it a bit, the soft wind. The warm air brought a little comfort yet not to much, he felt like he was going to cry. Yugi knew he was much better then that but he made a big mistake. He knew this feeling was real... right...? Right...?

"Hey, you know for an program for this game... you look pretty damn real." Yugi turned to face a girl taller then him, but only because of the heel... yet she had long black hair which was pulled into two side ponytails, with bright aqua eyes and peachy skin. All Yugi could said with a confused voice was,

"E-excuse me?"

"For an program... you sure don't know much... your style is a bit out there..." Her hand trailed over Yugi's bangs down his face, neck, and the beginning outline of his chest but Yami quickly took over grabbed her wrist and pulling her hand away,

"What do you think your doing? I'm no program." She was started by this out burst but she quickly regained her composure.

"Oh, I see so your like me?"

"What do you and I have in common?"

"We both hacked into the system to get into this war."

"No, not even close, we were forced into this war." The girl's eyes widen,

"We? There's another one they put in this war...? Who?" Yami smirked,

"When the time comes, maybe you'll find out." Yami started to walk away as the girl grabbed him,

"Hey wait a minute-" Before she could go on, Yami said,

"My name is Yugi."

"Alright Yugi, my name is Rin. And, you listen here Yugi, I've been in this war before and it's a not as simple as you may think! Don't go thinking you'll win because you have your own wish to come true."

"I don't have a selfish wish, all I want... no all we want is to go back to our home, nothing more, nothing less. So try to get that in your skull, Rin. It might not look like it but I have many more years on you then you have on me..."

"OH! WHY I 'OTTA!" Yami smirked and walked off waving as he heard Yugi say,

_- It looks like we've made another friend...-_

_- Maybe...-_

* * *

Yugi found himself awoken by kisses on his bare back, starting from his neck, all the wall down to his pants line, large fluffy sheets covering him and whoever else was with them. The room was warm and had the nice sun rise to welcome the new day.

"Oh... sorry did I wake you..." Yugi looked back to see Yami who held him against his chest.

"No..." Yugi wonder if this was a dream... it sure did feel like it. The way Yami held him, and whispered sweet nothingness into his ear nearly made Yugi feel and want to be embraced like this always. "You're fine." Yami smiled and said,

"Good, I didn't want to wake you... you look so peaceful... more times then I seen you asleep."

"W-where are we...?"

"Don't you remember...?" Yami asked looking over at Yugi who had a slight blank face, "You were floating out in the water last night and I came and got you and brought you up to the tip of the lighthouse, right under the light it self, since there's no way we could sleep together up there." Yugi eyes widen for the moment before they relaxed... no matter which meaning Yami mean, wither it was clean or not he enjoyed both options. (1)

"I guess so..." Yami chucked and brushed his lips against the side of Yugi's face, until Yami's lips reached his. Yugi then knew that this was all a dream... it was clear that Yami wouldn't have kissed him, nor held him in this loving manner. Yet Yugi also knew he was lusting after Yami, but he was also in love. Yugi turned to face his dream and kissed Yami right back. He didn't want this to end... well... Yugi knew it would have to sooner or later, but he just wanted to make it last longer then the others... at least... if time would grant it.

* * *

(1) Please read or re-read chapter five to understand what happened with that. I'm somewhat splitting Yugi's dreams across different chapters to make them rare but slightly sweet moments.

Well that's all I have for now. Come back for the next chapter. Review, pm me, etc. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Holy Faith

Two long chapters and one short one... sorry guys, but I should warn you when the final battle comes up in this story, they're always going to be short expect the last one, that will be a special chapter. Anyway, let jump right in the story.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 2 Day 0 - The Poison Finally Ends}

Yami felt proud to see Yugi and Caster step up on the elevator going up to the area. Across was Blackmore and his servant Archer.

**"Yugi... well this is it."**

**"Yes... it seems it is. But, let's do our best."**

**"Agree, in the name of the knights, kings and queens I've served before. I wish you best of luck."** Blackmore's servant snapped,

**"Are you kidding me!? That little boy needs to die! How could you even wish him luck!?"**

**"Don't you dare talk about Yugi that way or I'll put you in your place!"** Caster snapped, glaring as Yugi took a moment to calm her down for everyone could feel a strong magicial enough burning off. Yami didn't like Archer any more then Caster but he respected Yugi's wishes to not interfere with any battles Yugi had.

Yami had to admit, Yugi was growing up and figured by the time they would have to part ways Yugi would be ready for face the world without him... Yami wasn't worried though, Yugi had Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Grandpa, just thinking about the moment almost made him sad. Yami quickly put those thoughts to rest so he could be supportive for Yugi on the sidelines, only Ra knows how much they're going to need it.

They could trust Blackmore but his servant Archer..., not so much, and it was quite obvious too.

**"Yugi... if you do win, I must ask you to do one thing for me."**

**"Oh, okay sure, what is it?"**

**"Don't give up, keep going until you win the the grail itself."** Yugi eyes widen and he felt them getting brighter as he nodded,

**"Of course Blackmore, I'll not only do it for me, but I'll do it for you as well."** Blackmore smiled then laughed,

**"You know your the only person who I've meet beside my wife to have such a pure, kind, loving heart... it surprises me always." **Yugi blushed, muttered thank you as Blackmore smiled and told him, **"No need, just being honest."**

**"Let's fight until the end Caster."**

**"Yes Yugi, let's win this."**

**"Archer, let not show weakness now. Let's go all out in this bawl."**

**"You know I will! Let me at them and I'll make sure they'll never recover from my poison." **Archer's laugh entered the room as his eyes blazing into Caster. Her whole body was tense. Her tail and ear fluffed out as Yugi snickered and calmed Caster once more as they entered a full garden, trees full of future, endless animals, neither are are attacking each other, as they live in harmony.

**"Yugi... are you done site seeing yet?"** Blackmore asked as Yugi snapped his head around and said,

**"Huh? Oh, sorry... this place really looks like the Garden of Eden... that's all but yes... I am ready." **As the barriers of the elevators dropped, Caster and Archer picked up their master's and brought them two their appropriate spots.

**"Three..."** Blackmore said loud out.

**"Two..."** Yugi said right after.

**"One...!"** Archer snarled at Caster who glared back, but yelled loud enough for everyone to hear,

**"GO!"**

* * *

**"End this now Caster! Land of Eternal Bane!" **Yugi called out as they finally were able to corner Archer,

**"WHAT!?" **He yelled as Caster cast the spell, the whole area became as white as snow, almost a waste land if it wasn't for the angelic sky, the angels that sang or played harps and the cries of animal of the blessed that only powered the spell ever more. The piece of paper Caster held with both hands turned into a crystal star, as it was covered by a magical force that had to be the bond of her and Yugi... small yet powerful as one.

**"GO! DESTROY THE POISON THAT CASTS OVER ARCHER'S MIND AND HEART!"**

**"AHH-AAA!" **Caster screamed as she did an elegant spin and threw it on Archer with such speed and force, once the spell and Archer came into contact, he was sucked into a white light along with Blackmore as they disappeared upon the light dying off.

_- Yugi... I'm proud of you... but yet I'm sorry as well...-_ Yami wasn't usually the hug type of person but he brought Yugi into a hug as he happily took it.

"I know Blackmore is in a better place... where ever that may be... but let's keep all of our dream alive... okay?"

**"Of course!"** Caster said smiling as Yami told Yugi smiling along with the rest of the small group.

_- I couldn't have said it better myself. -_

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Come back for the next one!


	12. Chapter 12

Holy Faith

Man, it's already chapter 12! I wasn't planning on writing but I promised myself I would finish this story soon so I can work on other things and blah, blah... yeah my friend made me promise her and all. .

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 3 Day 7 - So... Please Welcome Alice}

Yugi, yawning, made his way to the bullet board wondering when they were going to send threw a text or hell, a email at least. Getting to the board, he searched and searched looking for his name. He was tired which probably was the reason he over looked his name a couple of times but when a soft hand tugged on his.

Yugi snapped his head over to see a small girl. She was a short girl, shorter then Yugi by a inch or two. She was dressed in a blue puffy dress, she wore a matching bonnet and shoes. She had white hair and big, bright purple eyes.

"I am your next rival." She said calmly as Yugi tilted his head and smile. Yugi thought about one good thing about being short, and he finally found this moment.

"It's nice to meet you..."

"Alice... my name is Alice..."

"It's very nice to meet you Alice, my name is Yugi Muto."

"I know." Yugi let out a small dry chuckle, the girl seemed happy to found him but her answers came off as dry, or rather stating the obvious.

"Do you want to play tag?"

"Tag? Sure, why not."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the dungeon See you there Yugi!" With a large smile, Alice cheerfully ran off as Yami appeared next to him,

_- She seems very young.-_

_-Yeah, she's like ten... I wonder what she's doing here...-_

_- She's here like any other person is, besides us.-_

_- ... I know but sometimes, I want to meet someone who isn't.-_

_- Rin, seems promising but even she has a reason to break into this war.-_

_-It sounds like you still haven't forgiven her since yesterday.-_

_- You shouldn't go around touching people inappropriately.-_ Yugi face became slightly smugged as he snorted, not commenting after Yami.

"Yugi!" Yami changed with Yugi upon Rin calling out to him. When he turned to face her, she had a very serious look on her face.

"I heard who you were going up against Alice."

"Yes, is something the matter?"

"Of course you old idiot!" Yami frowned as Yugi was laughing silently besides him. Yugi was surprised that Yami didn't throw him a solid glare.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, for right now, don't get into a battle with her... it's nearly impossible for you to beat right now. I need to do more research... my memory is slipping from me. Excuse me." With that she ran past Yami who watched her leave before switching back.

_- You caught all of that right?-_

_- Of course, Rin is your friend so I'll take whatever she throws at us, advice and all... and not battling Alice is all what we need to do, then alright... I wasn't going to fight anyway.-_

_-You're the purest person I know.-_

_-Hey! I'm just being honest... and to be honest, I don't think I'm strong enough to face her. I'll break... there's no way I can take down a little girl and her servant.-_

**"But Master..."** Caster said appearing next to the boys as they looked over, **"If we don't... she'll kill us... I hate to say it... and maybe it's my own personal thoughts about it, but, small kids like her... she doesn't care as long as she gets what she wants in the end..."** Yugi honestly had to admit, Yami would have said something like that but maybe a slight be nicer... less harsh, but Caster got her point across.

"I understand Caster... but no matter, I can't ignore the task I've been given now... let's go play hide and seek."

* * *

After running all over the dungeon, Yugi corner Alice in the very back, empty room.

This time the dungeon were a swamp/fairy theme. All different colors fairies flying. There was one that even looked like Navi(1), yet sadly it never did once say, 'hey listen!'.

"It seems like I won-" Yugi cut himself off when he saw two Alice's, the one that he met and the other was her twin but dressed in all black... and there was a big red, standing on two feet, beast behind them.

"Well I guess so, it seems like my turn... unless you want to fight...?" Alice asked tilting her said to the side innocently as Caster took a half step up,

**"Let's do it, I'll take you on!"**

_- Yugi! Don't! Remember what Rin said!- _Yugi heard Yami say, though it was hard to hear threw the rough static.

"NO CASTER!" She looked at Yugi who gave out that loud out burst. Turning to Alice... or Alice's he smiled softly, "No... let's just play tag... you're it." With that Yugi quickly turned and ran as the Alice yelled,

"Get them! Don't stop until you kill them!" Yugi held his breath as he ran even faster then before. Luckily that helped him get out of the dungeon with Caster a whole couple of minutes before that thing caught up. Leaping threw the exit, Yugi landed face first as Caster landed on top. With a dark, painful sounding groan, Caster got off of Yugi quickly.

_- Yugi, are you alright?-_

_-Yeah... just slight back pain...-_

**"We should go."** Caster said apologetically as Yugi and Yami nodded. Walking back to their room, Yugi was able to walk on his own and up the stairs but he ran into someone. With long light purple hair, matching eyes and the rare tan skin. This girl wore golden color glasses. She was much taller then Yugi, well everyone was. She looked down at Yugi and said,

"You... you and your servant have been quite a lot of trouble lately... but I only pity you for Alice and her servant are dangerous." Her voice was quite calm as she stood to him but Yugi said,

"Well I see, but there's no need to pity me, for I will over come Alice and her use beast servant." The girl's eyes widen for the moment before she looked away and talked away too. "My name is Yugi by the way...!" The girl stopped and turned back,

"My name is Rani." Then she when on her way.

_- She's a very strange girl...- _Yami muttered to himself more then Yugi but Yugi answered away,

_- Aren't we all at one point within our lives...?-_

* * *

(1) Navi from Legend of Zelda: ocarina of time... I love making a few reference from time to time. :)

Well that's it for chapter 12 come back for the next one!


	13. Chapter 13

Holy Faith

Wow, 13... 13 chapters... I'm proud of myself really! I didn't think I could ever get this far with all the stories I have going at once... but I'll take it one step at a time... but sometimes, now that I think about it.

I wish I had something to make time slow down like in ClockStoppers, (you know that old movie, boy gets a watch to slow down or makes time goes faster or something like that) so I can slow down time and get more writing down! That would be epic!

Well enough ranting on about stuff you really don't care about, on with the story!

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 3 Day 5 - What is...Vorpal Blade?}

Yugi this morning, after eating Caster's wonderful breakfast met Rin on the roof. He allowed himself to be switched with Yami upon her turning around.

"The Vorpal Blade." Yami and Yugi tilted their head to the side, even though Rin could only see Yami. "It a blade of course, I honestly don't have the magic to create one for you, but I know where you can get all of the pieces..."

"Oh, and where is it?"

"It's within the dungeon... but this plan it's... dangerous."

"How so?"

"Once you get the part of the blade... Alice's monster will ambush you. From there, I say you fight it off enough for where you can get a good head start... don't use the malachite against Alice's monster or it'll break and there's only one. I'm sure after this she'll want to play tag but after you find a way to get the vorpal blade up and running within the system, you'll have the easiest time beating that beast Alice has."

"Alright, that seems simple enough. I have enough faith in my servant so we both can get the job done."

"Don't think you'll be going in there and getting out with a scratch because you'll sadly mistaken."

"I'm not doubting you Rin, relax. This information is very helpful and I'm forever in your debt... if I ever make it out alive."

"Are you kidding me?" Rin spat as Yami slightly leaned back, surprise from her sudden out burst.

"The way that you've been battling, I'm not surprise that your still here! Your only second to none compared against me anyway."

"Oh," Yami said, crossing his arms, slightly frowning but crooked by the smug look on his face, "Is that so?" Rin smiled as Yami happily returned it. "Well I'm off, all I ask if for you to wish me and my servant luck."

"Sure," Rin said looking at him as he walked off, she called after him as he opened the door to leave the room, "Good luck!"

_- Rin is useful... isn't she?-_

_-Yes, a great ally... and friend when needed... but she will soon become our enemy,-_ Yugi cut him off saying, with a smile,

_- Don't think about that now! We'll worry about it when the time comes! Let's just enjoy our other friends... okay...?-_ Yami's eyes widen as he nodded,

_- Yes, you're right... I'm sorry. Let's go get that malachite and take down Alice's servant once and for all.-_

* * *

Yugi never felt like he would ever have to sneak around in this place, but yet here is he is. Caster was pretty excited herself for this when Yugi and Yami told her what had happen between Rin and Yami.

**"We're almost there... I can feel the magical energy coming from the malachite."**

"Great!" Yugi said but only got sshh'ed by Caster as he muttered, "Sorry," Right under his breath as they came to the first item box. Upon opening it they got a few shards and all but it wasn't the malachite. "Oh, yeah, the malachite is close all right." Yugi scoffed as Caster stuck out her tongue as they went on there way.

To their surprise they found the second trigger which Yugi earned was a big bear hug,

"C-CASTER! CAN'T BREATH!" Yugi squealed out, but it was muffled by Caster's chest and arms that locked around his neck, making it hard from him to breath from both nose and mouth.

**"Oops... sorry Master!"** This statement was followed by a giggle.

Finally reaching the end of the dungeon, they saw the malachite they were looking for.

"Yes!" Yugi cried, not even trying to keep his voice down.

**"We found it! Now let get out of here!" **Turning they faced they're worst nightmare Alice's servant face them.

"Caster! Land of Eternal Bane! To blind him!"

**"Right!" **Once again that white light appeared as it blinded Alice's servant as Yugi made a mad dash towards the exit, Caster disappeared as Yugi dived out of the room, running he didn't stop until he really ran into Rani.

"OPHF!" He called as he staggered back and nearly fell back. Rani didn't say a word, she only raised her brow at him, "Sorry Rani... I was running from Alice's servant."

"I see... but I must in form you, who ever told you that it was Alice's servant was a lie... that's only a beast she manged to squeeze past the system."

"WHAT?!" Yugi asked in shock, then said somewhat calmly, "You know what the Vorpal Blade..., right?"

"Of course. Only idiots doesn't know about that." Yugi grew a sweat drop as he went on, "Do you know how to make one?"

"Yes, come with me to the church. I'll get you the Blade for you to defeat Alice's pet."

"Great! Thank you." Rani gave him a odd look before walking and Yugi was close behind her.

The church was dark, dim and a bit moldy, even though it was clear it's been used weeks before the war started... but Yugi guessed that's what happens when you let things or place rot away without somebody taking care of it or at least waiting over it.

Setting the malachite down in front of Rani, she clapped her hands together, saying something in a laugauge not even Yami understood a white energy cover her feet and the malachcite both of them started to float in the air. Then moments later a around spiked circle blade was replaced by the malachite was in it's place. The Vorpal Blade landed softly in Rani's hand as she finally landed on the ground. With the magic gone away she turned to Yugi.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Rani this really means a lot."

"..." She was silent, as she cocked her head to the side as Yugi asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Why... why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Rani didn't answer as Yugi went on, "I see you as a friend Rani, believe or not... is that okay with you...?"

"Being friends... I... I never really had friends before... but I believe so... no, I think that will be okay with me... let's be friends Yugi." Both of them smiled as Yugi turned and ran out as Rani yelled out,

"Where are you going?!" Yugi turned back to face Rani with a sly smile,

"To show Alice's pet what me and my servant are made off!" Rani eyes widen for the second time, but she quickly changed her face expression to a smile as she gave him a nodded as he ran back to the dungeon to show that beast a thing or two.

* * *

"Here you go caster, this should help you out in our battle with that thing." Yugi told Caster as they got near to the end of the dungeon,

**"Wow, this thing is light!"** She did a few acrobatic moves as the Vorpal Blade was flowing smoothly. **"Alright! I'm ready!"** Yugi and her nodded as they walked in where Alice and her pet was waiting.

"Oh, so your ready for a fight?" Alice asked as her pet took a step towards them,

"You know it." Yugi said as Caster got ready.

"Go on! Kill them!"

"CASTER! Frigid Heaven!" The blade shined brightly just like the sky was going to but Caster spun and shot it at Alice's pet as it arm got cut off. The piece fell to the ground, disappearing. Alice eyes widen as she gasped. "Now follow up with Land of Eternal Bane to end this!"

"No Guard!"

"Switch it to Chaos Heaven!"

**"How about a taste of both moves! AH!"** When the blade came back to Caster, she rushed toward the pet as she spun, dived elegantly towards the ground then back up, the blade cutting Alice's pet right in half. As it split the pet disappeared as Alice glared pointing at Yugi,

"How about we play another game of tag?"

"Sure, but only on Sunday... if you can handle losing."

"Oh, don't worry I'm ready but I'll win this time! I will!" With that she turned and ran as she left, tears running down her face. This was one thing Yugi was scared off but Caster put her hand on his shoulder.

**"You know what Yami would say right now?"**

"Probably that I did well and need a good nights rest after your good cooking?" Caster laughed and nodded,

**"Well maybe two-thirds of that answer, but yes, let go, we missed Lunch for that pet, but dinner is one thing we're not going to miss." **Yugi laughed but it was followed by a light cough that gave Caster a mental note that Yugi was better... but not all the way... not yet. As they left Caster helped Yugi out, even though he said he could handle himself... Caster just didn't want to take any chances... maybe that why Yami didn't help out Yugi during this time as they got into small arguments.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Come back for chapter 14! YES!


	14. Chapter 14

Holy Faith

Okay, chapter fourteen is here, short yes, more long chapters are on it's way though... if that helps...

GO FIGURE!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story up until now... well I hope you enjoyed every part of my story, chapter to chapter.

Input would be great... and I have nothing more to add. Please review and let's get in on the action.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 3 Day 0 - Split Tactics! The Point of Where the Puzzle Breaks!}(1)

Stepping on the field was a nice cool feeling to Yugi, surprisingly, since he didn't want to fight Alice... it was clear.

Yami knew it.

Caster knew it.

Yet, Yugi knew he had no choice. Alice who wore blue stood behind her black dressed twin who stood in front.

"It seems it'll be Caster against Caster for this fight."

"I guess so... Alice... let's not do this."

"Do you honestly think we get a choice in the matter?"

"Well no-" Yugi was cut off,

"Then why ask, do you think I'm just going to let you just kill my servant without a fight?!"

"Of course not! I would never-" Alice cut him off,

"Then stop asking."

"Very well, Caster!"

**"Master!"**

"Caster! Take them down!"

"Of course!" As both monster rushed to each other Yami watched from the side lines... he knew Yugi was taking this hard but, then he knew Yugi need this to grow... not only as a person but in general as well. Yami never thought it would be threw this horrible war...

* * *

As Alice's servant slammed to the ground from Caster normal attack, she spun as Yugi shouted,

"Land of Eternal Bane!" With that move Alice's servant disappeared as she started to, too. Yugi walked over and kneel as Alice slowly sunk to the ground. She leaned against him as she muttered softly,

"Yugi... did you ever care about me...?" Yugi held her close muttering back,

"Of course Alice... you're so sweet and innocent... I just wish I saw that more before this week was over with..." Yugi looked down to see tear dripping from her face but they would disappear before the tears could hit any of his clothing.

"I'm glad you thought so... that... made me... very, very happy..." With that she finally left as Yugi held back his own tears. But, that quickly changed when Yami yelled out to him,

"Yugi! Over in the next area Rin and Rani are fighting! Let's go!"

"Right!" Yugi stood quickly and rubbed his eyes as he ran towards the elevator, going down, when he reached the bottom floor he slipped in the next elevator over as all of them when up to the battle floor.

That's when Yugi ran into a tall man, black hair, eyes, pale skin, her wore a thick black jacket that covered most of his upper body including his face.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked out of the blue as the man turned his head away,

"You'll learn soon enough..." He walked away as Yugi, Yami and Caster watched him leave until he turned his back, "You have to pick one... the other one will sadly lose there servant but what does it matter anyway, it's one less person who in our way, anyway."

"Why you!" Yugi started as Yami grabbed his shoulder,

_- Forget about him for now, let's focus on the battle and let's try to save both of them!-_

_-Right!-_ Turning back Rani once again had that white magical aura around her as she flew up in the air,

**"MASTER! SHE'S GOING TO BLOW HERSELF AND EVERYONE IN THE WAR UP! WE HAVE TO STOP HER!" **Caster yelled quickly as Yugi was about to give out a command but he knew Caster couldn't save them both, only one...

Yugi wanted to punch a wall! He wanted to save both but in the end he choose to save Rani, but as Yugi pulled towards Rani, Yami pulled towards Rin, his hand was burning again. A deep red, a cherry red almost was covering his hand as a seal appeared on it, burning like crazy.

"RANI!"

"RIN!"

With a sudden blast of light, two female cries were heard followed by,

"Land of Eternal Bane!"

"Thunderous Applause!" Slashes of Red and Blue of different sides of the area covered the white light as when the color light died, Caster held Rani. But, a girl held Rin. She was shorter then Caster but she had blond hair which was tied back in a neat bun, beautiful emerald green eyes, a military-styled red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt. She wore knee high knight shoes with a slight heel.

Yugi looked at Yami who looked at Yugi.

"Y-you have your own body!" Yugi gasped, but happily hugged Yami who hugged him back that's when they saw the puzzle. It was split down the middle as both had a half of the puzzle.

**"Master... I'm glad that you've finally summoned me to help you in battle. Though I am more power class - did what you've asked of me, as I'm here to serve you." **Said the girl. Yami looked down to see he still had three seal, so he figured his servant did what he wanted without asking. Yugi didn't believe what he heard from Yami's servant, but then again neither did have the choice to choose, it was the servants choice... Yugi tried to keep positive about this, thought he couldn't help but to think Yami's servant was a bit self centered Yugi figured that Yami didn't guessed his servant's class as he told her,

"Saber, thank you. I know we'll be a great team..." To Caster's surprise Yami turn to them as told Saber,

"This is my partner Yugi, and that's his servant Caster. We'll be working as a team two win the this war."

"Hello Saber," Yugi comment softly, smiling, still a bit unsure. Caster picked up Yugi's feels... well Caster and Yami both did, but Caster made it her knew goal to look over the fact since they'll be working together form now on.

**"Hi there!"** Caster said to Saber look shocked then anything else as she turned to Yami.

**"I've never really been in a team before unless it was just me and my master, but I'll try my best to please."**

"Good, now, let's go to the nurse's office, both of them need to rest." Yugi said as the master's ran out first leading the way as the servant's yelled,

**"Right!"** And, with that, the servant's were close behind.

* * *

(1) Honestly I was going to have a different plot but I like this route so much better.

Well with that said, I'll see you guys back here for chapter 15! Later!


	15. Chapter 15

Holy Faith

Chapter fifteen! I'm very happy to say, THANK YOU!

Do you know why? No? Well I'm going to tell you.

Everyone who has read Holy Faith so fair, I give my out most thanks and love and super special awesomeness (Yes you are all that special to me)

Well without any more delay, lets get this chapter going.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 4 Day 7 - Saber & Yami Take the Field! Yugi and Caster Face Who?}

This morning, was different, but different it means there was no bullet-board to show who fights who in the next four weeks!

_- Well this is strange...-_ Yami pondered lightly, his eyes trailing the outline of where the board used to be.

_-Very, how are we going to know who to fight?-_ Seconds later Yugi's phone went off as he received to messages.

"What's this..." He questioned, more to himself then Yami who was standing next to him, looking right over his shoulder. "It says... that I'll be facing Monji Gatou."

_- What about me?-_

"You'll be facing Lil' Ronnie."

"Did somebody say my name..." Yugi and Yami jumped back to see a clown girl staring them down, even though she could only see Yugi. "Are you my rival for this week?"

"No," Yugi said dryly then gulped, "I thought I hear someone pass me say it, I was only repeating your name... sorry if there's any confusion..." No matter how much sadness was in Lil' Ronnie's voice she held that smile,

"Oh well... I was hoping to battle you, since you have made your way past the first three weeks, now you have four more, I wonder how you'll survive!" With a twisted laugh she picked Yugi up and spun him around, and around, and around until he was throw from out of her hands and crashed landed onto the floor a couple feet away.

_- YUGI!- _Yugi coughed a bit but told Yami,

_- I'm fine... relax... for a thin girl she's pretty strong.-_

_-No joke...-_

"Wait for me... once I defeat my next rival... I'll make sure your end will be next... I just hope you don't lose." Another laugh before, walking, like a penguin and different other types of animals, away and out of site.

_- Yugi, we will not lose to her, that's a promise me and Saber share together.-_

_-No, need to for all of that, I believe you.- _Yami and Yugi smiled as he got up from the floor.

_-Let's go visit Rani and Rin, I'm sure they'll be awake by now.-_

_- Right.-_

When Rani and Rin opened their eyes, Rin saw Yami as Rani saw Yugi. Once again, they split apart.

"Yugi...?" Rin questioned as Yami smiled,

"You can call me Yami. The real Yugi is over there talking with Rani right now." Rin brows raised slightly, but in the end she smiled weakly,

"I see, I'll be calling you Yami from now on but why did you save me...?"

"Because, I honestly don't think Rani was fair by trying to blow everything up, but I didn't want either of you two to die, so we spilt up and saved both of you."

"I-I-I see. Thank you, very much."

"No need to thank me, I'm just glad you're doing alright." Yami smiled as he softly patted Rin's hand, she was shocked for the moment but happy all the same.

"Wait... where we're you... all this time."

"I'm pretty much a very late minute entry." Yami placed on a cheesy smile, rubbing the back of his head as Rin raised a brow but didn't ask anymore for the moment.

Meanwhile with Yugi Rani wouldn't look him in the eyes, which Yugi was okay with as Yugi finally spoke,

"Rani..., how are you feeling." No answer, so Yugi took her hand, giving it a light squeeze, "I'm glad you're okay. I'm not going to ask you why you tried to blow up everyone but I want to you to know why I saved you." Rani's eyes widen with shock but didn't say a word, she allowed him to go on, "I saved you because you're my friend Rani, I couldn't stand by and watch you kill yourself, along with everyone else..." Rani closed her eyes then said softly,

"I... I never really had a friend before..."

"It's okay, then how about me and you be friends."

"What about the day we have to go and fight each other."

"Then we won't hold back, we'll give it everything we got until one of us falls. No matter who wins that fight or loses, I'll always be your friend Rani." Eyes peeked in the corner of her eyes as he looked away but muttered,

"Thank you..." Yugi smiled and said,

"You're very welcome..." Looking at the time, visiting hours were almost over, Yugi didn't realize how long they both were in the nurses room.

"We have to go... we'll stop by soon to how you're doing."

"Okay Yugi... I'll rest up until then..." Yugi smiled then nodded before leaving, Yami came out a moment later who was smiling softly as well.

"Ready? Yes." With a small flash of light the puzzle was whole as Yugi left, what he didn't plan as he walked down the hallway was running into someone,

"Oh, sorry." Said the person as Yugi looked up to see a man, with green spiked hair, a white beard and a few scars on his cheek and right side of his jaw. He wore no shirt, just a orange jacket, with long necklaces with long black jeans and shoes.

"Sorry about that." Yugi apologized as well as he noticed that he really needed to stop running into people.

"Oh! Your my next rival, Yugi Muto right?"

"Yes! You must be Monji Gatou?"

"Thanks right, try to remember it."

"That won't be to hard." Yugi joked as Monji cracked a large smile then patted Yugi's back so hard, Yugi nearly fell on his face. Luckly he got his footing back before that could happen.

"I like you, to bad I'll had to defeat you to move on in this war. Anyway, I'll see you on the last day Yugi."

"Ah... yeah-! See ya!" With that Monji walked off leaving Yugi a bit confused, he was the only one where he wasn't out to get him, Yugi was more then glad then this. He could focus on leveling up Caster a bit more.

_- Why do YOU always get the normal one!-_ Yami asked, frowning as Yugi laughed as they finally got back to there room.

_- Hey! Don't blame me! Blame fate!_(1)_-_

* * *

I just used a pun right there.

(1) Fate... get it? Fate/Extra... Yugi is using it to explain why Yami got such a crazy rival... eh... never mind. If you get it, you get it. If you don't, you don't.

Well come back for chapter 16! Laterz! And yes I put the z on, just because - yes I know it's wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Holy Faith

Chapter 16! Yes we're getting there guys, I hope I'll be able to get to chapter 30 at this rate or maybe a few chapters under it. Well with out any more babbling, let's get this chapter going!

I think this will be a short chapter, I know I said short chapter's will be on battle day but this chapter will still be good, I promise...

(Well it's really up to you guys either or not if you think the chapter is go or not, I'm just the writer and you all are just the readers. And I don't mean that in the bad way... I should just stop talking now... huh? :-/ )

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 4 Day 6 - Yami vs Lil' Ronnie! Let's Have Tea Tomorrow, Yugi.}

"Are you guys sure you want to go out now?" Yugi asked Yami who split away from Yugi moment's ago after breakfast. Saber appeared next to Yami as she nodded,

**"We need to train, so when the time comes we'll be against Lil' Ronnie and her servant. We need to be ready."**

"I know Saber, but,"

**"Yugi, I know you're worried but let have a little faith in them okay. Yami and Saber had a nicely formed bond even though they just met."** Caster said smiling as Yugi looked at her and smiled back.

**"Caster I am mostly grateful for you comment about me and my Master."** Saber said, giving Caster a gentle smile which Yugi and Caster, secretly though, didn't think it was possible.

"Alright, sorry Yami, I'm just not used to you leaving my side a lot. Don't worry about me, when you guys get done, we'll trade off so we can get some training done as well.

"Great, then it's settled, let's go Saber. We have work to do."

"Right, let's go." With that both of them left as Yugi sighed and Caster hugged Yugi.

**"Master! Don't be upset!"** Yugi blinked at Caster childish nature, not because it was rare for her, it has been a while since she's shown it ever since they first met. Yugi laughed and shook his head,

"I'm not Caster, I promise!" Yugi repeated trying to act like Caster who smiled and laughed along with him.

* * *

Yugi walked out at bit after noon, he was going down to the church to check it out, since that was pretty much the only place he hasn't had time to check out. He told Caster to wait in the room for he was truly going to be right back.

The church outside of the church was nice, large beds of flowers, roses, lilies, sunflowers, etc. A fountain flowing crystal like water, if you stood in a certain spot the water had a light gloss of a rainbow on it if you looked hard enough. Walking toward the door, he grabbed both bars and opened it, it took him a second just to make sure it was a push open door... and it wasn't.

When Yugi pulled opened the door, a large dust winds flying past him as he looked inside. His eyes widen when he saw a girl. She was taller then Yami about an inch or two, she had short blond hair and pure red eyes, which was weird to see on anyone but Yami at times. She wore a white shirt, a long purple skirt and purple heels. Her nails where painted a blood red with matched her eyes. The girl was sitting at a table, it was empty expect for a few plates and holders and a tea set, which was only set out for her.

Looking up, she seemed slightly surprise to see Yugi, but he only smiled which made the girl smiled in return... Yugi couldn't tell weither she did this out of because he smiled or she was happy to see him, even though they've never met.

**"Hello."**

**"Hello."** Yugi repeated back as he walked forward a bit slowly.

**"What is your name?"**

**"Yugi Muto."**

**"It's very nice to meet you Yugi, my name is Arcueid Brunestud. Would you like to sit down?"**

**"Um... sure..." **Yugi sat down as Arcueid said, after patting her lips with a white napkin,

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know I would have company so I eat my snack already... Let's have tea tomorrow, Yugi."**

**"Oh! Alright. What time?"**

**"Um... how about two o' clock. I usually do my training in the morning."**

**"Oh with you're servant, okay that will be fine."**

**"Great then, the date is set."** Yugi only nodded, not to sure how to reply with that but he smiled and said,

**"Well I'm looking forward to it, don't forget to bring an extra tea cup and sweets."**

**"What a tease, I won't forget."** Arcueid giggled as they sat in silents a few more minutes before Yugi stood,

**"I must get going, I must be talking up your time."**

**"No, no, not at all but I understand. The next four weeks will be the hardest anyone has ever faced and I'll be ready... what about you Yugi?"**

**"I'll be ready for sure. I hope we face each other soon."**

**"As I do to, Yugi, as I do to..." **Yugi left after Arcueid final words and heading back to Caster, wondering when Yami was going to return.

* * *

Yami was stuck between a very thin line in the way that stopped Saber from attack Lil Ronnie and her servant and stopping them from seeing them.

**"Master... let get them now,"**

**"Saber I understand how you feel but right now it NOT a good time!"** They both quietly whispered back and forth between each other as they heard,

**"My love... I know they're here somewhere, they are very close."**

"Well I'm disappointed, they're not here. Let's go Lancer." They only caught Lancer for the moment, and to sum up his looks, he looked like a vampire, a very old vampire.

**"My love, remember today is the day for my payment, after you win, all I ask is for you to become my wife."**

"Oh, it's that day again... well no one is here... I guess it'll be alright." Lil' Ronnie's servant pulled her close as she threw her head back, Yami and Saber's eyes widen during those next few moments as her servant bite down on her neck, from there they heard sucking noises and the gulping sounds Lancer.

Yami felt pale, very pale. Saber, on the other hand, let Yami grab onto her for support. Saber saw the mixed feels and horror build up in his eyes. His hand gripping onto Saber's shoulders. Yami's other hand over his mouth, if he was trying to stop himself from throwing up.

Moment's later Lancer pulled back as Lil' Ronnie yawned and rubbed her neck,

"Can't you be a tiny bit more gentle."

**"No, sorry, since you are my lover I can't." **Yami eyes widened even more then before as a slight gasp could be heard from him, this was unbelievable to him, this couldn't be happening, we the question he would be more likely to ask it how could this happen. He knew this shouldn't surprise him but yet at the same time, he was locked within the puzzle for so long, it didn't see right to uncover this... maybe he should have let Saber take them out. **"Are you sure you don't want to stay here a moment longer?"**

"No, I wanna have fun and right now, beside you drinking my blood I'm not having any fun at all! I want to meet this Yami person."

**"You mean Yami Muto."**

"That's his name huh? Well, I'll try to remember it... let go."

**"Very well..."** Lancer picked up his master as they left together, and once they were purely out of site, Yami and Saber slipped out of small crack that nearly made Yami uncomfortable, no, he was more uncomfortable at the sight of a servant drinking the master's blood.

"Let's go Saber..."

**"You don't want to train anymore? We only defeated one rare monster."** That battle took a lot of Yami too, considering how many times he had to heal Saber at the last minute.

"No, I don't we leveled you up pretty good considering we only have five more days left to train. Now, please... Saber... help me back to the room." Saber eyes widen, she never heard Yami speak like that, even if they have been together for only a short time. Yami spoke in a quite, weak voice, it was soft yet delicate like a glass vase.

**"Very well Master." **Saber let Yami lean on her as they walked out together. **"Master?"**

"Yes Saber?"

**"Forgive me moments before about training, that was very rude of me. That short scene with Lil' Ronnie and her servant wore you out, and nearly made you sick... I forgot about my Master's feeling and health, and for me a person of the Saber class it's un-ruling. So please forgive me."**

"There's no need to apologize, but if it would make you feel better then I accept your apologize." Yami rubbed the top of Saber's head softly, as Saber smiled and blushed slightly at how forgiving Yami was being, yet Saber knew she picked the right person to be her Master, she was surprise that Archer let her have him... yet all of that didn't matter, not now. Together they made there way back, and once in the room Yugi and Caster were shocked to see Yami this way. Saber who was quick to explain got wide eyes from the team pair.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Yugi muttered as Caster when quite,

**"There's nothing to say. I'm going to lay my Master down for a rest... we will beat Lil' Ronnie, she might have caught us off guard with that stunt but she won't make us do that ever again."** Saber said, her eyes burning with a passion Yugi saw sometimes in Yami when he really needed it.

"Alright, then. Let's both do our best." Yugi said as everyone nodded.

* * *

Come back for chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

Holy Faith

Wow, I'm not even done with this week in my story and it's already chapter 17! I'm not sure if I should be happy or what.

Well in other news this week might be longer then any other week I wrote in this story. But, I did say might, but I have so much to tell in these chapters...

Man... I've been a way a long time and I apologize, finals are upon me since school is pain and I have homework on top of that which I should get 2/3 of it done today because I refuse to write another essay. I'll count these chapters I post and update as mini essay until Sunday... though to be honest I might start my essay rough draft tonight, and... I'm just talking.

You guys don't care about me and my homework, you guys came here to read a story right?

Right?

Well I guess I should give it to you.

Sorry for talking about other stuff!

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 4 Day 5 - Tea Date. Waking of Rani and Rin? Saber vs Vampire!}

When Yugi and Yami walked in the nurse's room, Rani and Rin where already up and dressed, they looked better then they did before.

"Yami." Rin said as both girls walked over to the boys. Rani didn't say anything but she looked at Yugi smiling.

"How are you guys felling?" Yugi asked as Rin replied with,

"Better. Before you guys came, Rani and I settled our differences, though we are still rivals."

"I'm glad." Yami said, then turned to Yugi,

"Rin, this is Yugi."

"Oh! Well it's very nice to meet you."

"Clockwise." Smiling Rani interrupted the moment with,

"Yugi I heard you're going against Monji Gatou."

"I am, but I haven't seen him since Monday. I don't think he's like my past rivals who try to kill me before Sunday comes around."

"Well because his servant is a Berserker."

"Berserker?" Yami asked as both boys looked confused as Rin explained,

"Berserker are, well, they are Heroic Spirits who have gone berserk during battle at least once in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their consciousness and sanity for a large power boost. If it's used on a strong Heroic Spirit, they will become empowered to truly extraordinary levels. The abuse of this to create powerful Servants has made the class referred to as the strongest of all seven classes."

"Is there any way to beat them?" Yugi asked as he held his breath.

"Yes, but there is no right or wrong way of doing it, so just level up your servant until Sunday and made sure your servant is ready to take heavy damage... because one slip up and you lose."

"It sounds like you've faced one." Yami said softly, not trying to be or sound mean.

"I did but that was a very long time ago..." Rin told him, closing her eyes for the moment, then she asked, "Who are you facing Yami?"

"Her name is Lil Ronnie. Her servant is Lancer and he's a vampire." The girls gasped,

"Vampire? You mean Lil' Ronnie the clown girl has a vampire servant who's a Lancer?" Rani asked as Yami nodded,

"Me and my servant watched at he drank her blood as payment, they added like lovers as well that didn't help as we watched all of this..." Yami trailed off trying to get that image of Lancer drinking Lil' Ronnie's blood out of his mind.

"Well be careful... Lancer are tricky as well." Rani said before Rin could comment on Yami's words.

"Thanks, be careful you too, gets lots of rest." Yugi told them as all four started to leave.

"We will, thanks." Rin said, as the girls were the first to walk away."

"Would you like to go train first?"

"Well what time is it?" Yami looked at the clock and told Yami,

"Five minutes before two."

"No, it's fine you can go first."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked as Yugi nodded his head,

"I'm sure. I'll see you guys later."

"Very well." With that they parted aways as Yami headed towards the dungeon.

* * *

When Yugi opened the door, Arcueid was waiting,

**"I'm surprised... your on time."**

**"Ah... well I'm glad I'm on time."** She waved her hand, as Yugi pulled the door closed then when to go sit down. Small, smaller then palm size cakes, two tea cups will with cherry tea. A bit of light coming in from the dusty windows made this place seems strangely calm.

**"Please enjoy, I brought enough for both."**

**"Thank you. And, I shall."** Yugi took one place with had a small chocolate cake with a cherry on top as he took a sip of tea, trying to remember some manners he learned growing up.

**"So Yugi what is your servant?"**

**"I don't think I'm allowed to say that."**

**"Oh? Why not?"**

**"Because then you would have to tell me yours... but then again you can just lie to me about your servant's class like I could, but I don't like lying."** Arcueid smiled and let out a soft laugh,

**"I see, well then forgive me for asking. May I ask how old you are?"**

**"Seventeen."**

**"Well you don't look it."**

**"Yeah, I get that a lot, it's because I'm so short."**

**"I think you look fine, I honestly can't see you as being super tall, yet you're still growing."**

**"How old are you?"**

**"Twenty-one." Yugi blinded and said,**

**"You honestly don't look like it."**

**"And I honestly get that a lot too." **She took a sip of her drink. **"What can I say, you can't always judge a book by it's cover."**

**"I would have to agree."** Yugi took a bite of cake and a loud yum left his lips.

**"Like it?"**

**"I love this? Did you make this yourself?"**

**"Honestly, yes. I do like to cook."**

**"A hobby?"**

**"If you want to call it that, even though I rarely cook myself."**

**"Well I think you should, this is ten times better then what they serve here."** A large laugh left Arcueid lips as they curled into a wide smile.

**"Flattery will get you no where with me! But, Yugi your words are very warm... so thank you."**

**"Your welcome, but I am only telling the truth."** Arcueid smiled as Yugi heard Caster in his ear.

**"Master! Saber and Yami are in trouble!"** It took everything Yugi had to not burst out in panic. **"I'm sorry to interupped whatever you were doing but-"** Her voice was cut off by Yugi's,

**"Arcueid I'm sorry but I have to go."**

**"But, you didn't even finish your tea..."**

**"How about tomorrow we finish this up and I'll make tea and get the cakes."**

**"Same time tomorrow then?"**

**"Yes, same time tomorrow."**

**"Very well... good bye Yugi."**

**"Bye."** With that Yugi ran out as he ran back outside and around to get to the dungeon.

* * *

Yami couldn't escape this time. Lil' Ronnie and her vampire servant had them cornered.

"Are you Yami." There was no use of lyin now.

"Yes, and you're Lil' Ronnie... right?"

"Correct! Your smarter then you look." That's when Yami muttered under his breath,

"I wish I could say the same for you..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Did you come and trap me so we can chat or fight?"

"Well, I have to say I like you... Lancer! Take down his servant! Cursed Lance!"

"Guard!" The spear the vampire had and Saber's sword clashed but it didn't do much damage. "Thrice-setting Sun! Then use Thunderous Applause!" Around Saber's feet turned a bright gold with a hit of red as shined over hear then she used her move as the Vampire got send back.

"Ceremonial Purge!"

"Guard!" Another hit but it was more power then before, "Veil of Petals!" Saber's counter really hit the mark as the vampire staggered back,

"Ceremonial Purge!" Before Yami could call out a counter attack Saber fell back, lifeless for the moment but with the Thrice-setting Sun spell, Saber go up, looking as strong as ever. "WHAT! NO! YOU-" Yami cut her off saying with a wide cocky smile,

"You are deleted for now, good bye." With that, Lil' Ronnie and Lancer disappeared from the duegeon.

**"Thank you master without you I probably would have died."**

"No need to thank me Saber, come on, with your new level-

**"Thirty-"**

"You should be good until tomorrow,"

**"Right. Let's go." **With that they left and meet up with a worried Yugi. Luckily Yami reassured him before both of them going back to there room.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Come back for chapter 18!


	18. Chapter 18

Holy Faith

Okay, this will be a short 18th chapter! I'm calling it and that's what it is.

Yep, sorry about that. Even though it's 8:06 A.M. I woke up at 6 and I'm not wake-wake yet...

If that makes any sense...

Anyway *Yawn* Let's get going,

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 4 Day 4 - Yugi's Tea Date.}

Yugi today left right after Caster's lovely breakfast to get the tea set up. He grabbed up small new cakes they've just baked down in the cafeteria. He found a nice looking tea set and gathered tea. He cleaned up the church a little bit, not trying to do some power clean. Just something that looked nice. Putting a purplish/white table cloth over the small table, setting up the cakes and finally starting to take the tea. Everything was ready.

Yugi honestly lost track of time when Arcueid knocked on the door. The tea finally took shape as Yugi opened the door and welcomed her.

**"Wow, you really set this up... I'm honestly surprise, your the first guy ever who has done this,"**

**"For you?"**

**"Yes, the man I'm around is a very lost soul, but I do like him all the same like I like you."**

**"Is he your boyfriend?" **She laughed and shook her head,

**"No, we can never date because we are close friends."**

**"Close friends can date each other. There's nothing wrong with that."**

**"True, but I don't like him that way, why chase after something you know it won't last long."**

**"So you both can create memories that can not be replaced, you can create fillings you never knew you had before. You can either bring joy or hate around you both to maybe to break you up or bring you closer together."** Arcueid stared at Yugi for a long while, when Yugi realized that he said, he blushed softly and rubbed the back of his head,

**"Forgive me, I don't know what came over me."**

**"No, it's quite alright for you've made many valued points with your response. Shall we sit down to finish our tea."**

**"Yes, I hope it isn't cold."** Yugi pulled out a chair as Arcueid sat down and he pushed her in as Yugi to go sit down as Arcueid poured tea into the tea cups. Yugi handed her a small cheese cake with a small strawberry on top as he got himself the chocolate cake that looked like the one he ate yesterday.

**"The tea tastes just fine. It's sweet, I much enjoy it what is it?"**

**"Black cherry with a hint of green tea."**

**"Mhmm..." **Was the only thing she said as they ate in peaceful silence. They knew they didn't need to talk, the company they wanted from each other was just enjoy to bring small soft smiles to there face, and if anyone was looking from afar they would smile gently as well.

* * *

Once they finished up everything, to Yugi surprise - Arcueid helped Yugi clean up. By the time they were done, door that Yugi closed upon Arcuied finish walking in, Monji Gatou slammed opened the wide doors.

"Arcuied, it's time to go." Yugi was about to say something as Arcuied grabbed Yugi's arm, shook her head and whispered,

**"No... don't you... you still don't understand... Good bye Yugi."** She then when to his side as they left. The cold winds made him cough but he quickly ignored it as his eyes widen...

Wait..., he thought to himself, is Arcuied a servant?! I just amused she was a master... but now that I think about it... all this time I've been having tea with a servant... Monji Gatou Berserker servant.

Yugi rushed back to his room as he and Caster when out training all threw the night.

* * *

Come back for chapter nineteen!


	19. Chapter 19

Holy Faith

Well chapter nineteen is the end of this week! I wonder what I have in store for the fifth week..?

Hm... so many choices... so much little time to choose.

Yes and once again, it's a short chapter.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 4 Day 0 - The Fall of A Friend and A Tyrant}

Yugi and Caster stepped out a graveyard feild. Arcueid and her Master were sitting on broken stones and rocks. Arcueid didn't look to didn't but some how by the wild hair, bright, bright red eyes with no pupils and long sharp nails, she was in her Berserker form. When there eyes met, Yugi saw sadness, regret, but what made them change was the feelings she saw in Yugi's eyes and his servant.

It read forgiveness, hope, faith, and most important, friendship.

"Arcueid... take care of them... don't make me have to use your moves." She only nodded as roared as she rushed at Caster,

"Aphotic Cave!" The attack was lowered so much it didn't make Caster use the weapon she was given during the time with Alice, nor did it made Caster flinch, "Follow up by using, Chaos Heaven!" Arcueid when flying back. "Frigid Heaven!" Caster threw a spell as it blew up in Arcueid's face as she fell back against her master's feet.

"Tsk, Arcuied, Blut die Schwester!" Jumping up she rushed at Caster,

"Dodge it then use," Yugi didn't get time to finish as Caster did the first part of his commands then seconds later Arcueid was rushing towards him faster then he ever did see, as they're eyes met once more, it was clear she was holding herself back as her master yelled,

"DO IT ARCUIED!" Once she was right upon Yugi she held herself back once more, as it seem like time slowed down once more as her master used a command seal and Yugi hear in a soft whisper,

**"I'm sorry..." **A flash of red light appeared from Arcuied's hand as Yugi when flying back, once he hit the ground he spat up black blood that was resting somewhere in this lungs.

**"YUGI!" **Caster screamed running to his side, Yugi slowly sat up.

"I'm okay... no need to worry."

**"I hate you!" **Caster snarled toward Monji, as Arcuied just couldn't look at Yugi for the moment.

"Don't stand there Arcuied, finish them with Gnaden Sturz!"

"Caster! Land of Eternal Bane!" Caster quickly left Yugi's side to finish out this battle, as they rushed each other, Caster formed the white enegy ball and shot it at Arcuied as Arcuied changed herself into a crest moon slashing as Caster. With black and white light covering both side and slowly mixing in between, there was a loud sheirk coming from Arcuied as she stood in front of Yugi as Caster to Monji.

Arcuied fell to her feet then in Yugi's arms as he hugged her. She slowly started to disappear from the world as did Monji.

**"Thank you for being a friend..."**

**"Your welcome Arcuied... I'll never forget you..."**

**"In the afterlife... let's meet in the middle and have tea again some times... okay."**

**"Okay,"** Yugi smiled a bit sadly, tears forming within his eyes,** "It's date."** Arcuied smiled as heavy tears feel from her eyes, dropping onto the reddish around, with the rest of her strength she hugged him whispering before she disappeared,

**"I'll be looking forward to that time... Yugi..."** Seconds later she was no more, just white pretty dust flying towards the sky along with her master.

Caster came over then and Yugi hugged her. Caster picked Yugi up as she carried him out, as Yugi sobs could be heard Caster's only words were,

**"It's okay Master... I'm here... always..."**

* * *

Yami started at Lil' Ronnie in shock, even though the battle started nearly an hour ago, up to this point they were having a weird chat. That turned from what did he think of her, to she killed and eat her dog.

**"My love! Enough with this talk! Let's kill them!"**

**"I couldn't agree more with Lancer, Master please give me a command to kill them!"**

"Lancer! Ceremonial Purge!"

"Thrice-setting Sun! Followed by, Thunderous Applause!"

"Lancer! QUICKLY!"

"Right my lady!"

"Guard! Then follow out my plan!" A blur of red and gray was shot all over the underground settings. Though, Thrice-setting Sun was active quickly and Thunderous Applause countered Ceremonial Purge just enough for Saber to miss most of the damage but give Lancer it back ten times hard.

"Hehe... Lancer! Get up and kill them! Then once that's over we can eat them."

"So you eat your parents too!?"

"Do you really want to know."

"Actuality, no I don't. You can keep that big fat secret to yourself!"

"HOW DARE YOU! LANCER! DRINK THEIR BLOOD!"

"Yes! Great idea!" Lancer rushed pasted Saber right to Yami who quickly made himself trip as Lancer fell as well. Yami pulled his legs up then pushed them hard into Lancer chest as Yami threw him over him as Yami completed his backwards somersault.

"Saber! Thunderous Applause to finish him!" Saber appeared a few feet away from a flying Lancer as she rushed him, as Saber brushed her hair back, she took three powerful swings that were faster then the speed of light as Lancer was sliced in half, then turned to dust.

"NO!" Lil' Ronnie rushed at Saber but Saber put space between them by her red sword.

**"Stand down. Me and my Master won, one more step-"**

"And what are you going to do you bitch?!" Lil' Ronnie sneared as Saber snorted, smirked and added her dark laugh,

**"Nothing, it was to stall you... good bye, tryant." **Seconds later, Lil' Ronnie cracked and turned to dust seconds later.

"Nice job Saber... I knew I could count on you." Saber smiled, and nodded,

**"Thank you. As your servant and the class of Saber - I am your sword and shield."**

"Right," Yami put his hand in his pockets as he turned towards the door. "Let's go." Saber didn't say anything then but she followed her master out of the door and back to their room.

* * *

Thanks for reading up to this far! Come back for chapter 20! YES! WE FINALLY MADE IT TO CHAPTER TWENTY! YES! *Victory Dance*


	20. Chapter 20

Holy Faith

Chapter 20! Twenty! YESSS!

Man, new chapter, new week! Let's get this one rolling. I would like to thank everyone who review, or read up this far. Without you guys I don't think this story would have been as popular as it's been.

As you know all stories comes to a end and I'll be picking back up my other two stories I've been working on along with new ones.

So with that said, I'm just talking about random stuff now.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 5 Day 7 - Julius Harway... Who's Rival Will He Be This Week?}

At midnight, Yugi's phone rung as he groaned, he wondered who in there right mind would send a text message while someone is sleeping?!

At first he was going to ignore it completely but the flashing light from the small hole in the phone made it impossible. So turning back over, Yugi slammed his hand over his phone as he dragged it over as he flipped it open as the bright light made Yugi's eyes burn and tear up. Yugi ignored the pain as he checked his messaged and it was one long one too.

It read that he was given an opinion to either let himself fight his next rival or Yami... and the person he or Yami would be fight is, Julius Harway.

Yugi turned over to see the puzzle which Yami slept in, Saber sleeping in her hair, and Caster was laying in hers.

Yugi closed the phone and decided to bring it up around breakfast since he figure everyone would be up by then and ready to face this new week with power beyond what what him or Yami could do, and they, have done a lot of weird and strange things.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" Yugi asked Yami as he eat breakfast,

"I honestly don't know but I think you should take Julius Harway. Because, from I believe, me and Saber are not strong enough to face him let alone anyone else."

**"How can you say that! We won our last battle!"**

"Saber that was only because Lil Ronnie lost her cool at the end, we both know you were about to die at that last moment. Even if we dragged out the battle longer then we should have I'm only allowed to use that revival move once. If you died, it would have been all over." Saber frowned but said no more as Yami turned his focus back to Yugi.

"So I say you go for it, train until you can't train anymore and Saber and I will do the same." He took Yugi's fried egg and ate it, "Beside I have another chance like this will come and we will face that person."

"Alright - HEY! YAMI! WHY DID YOU STEAL MY EGG! I WAS GOING TO EAT IT!"

"Maybe you should have ate it first,"

**"Now, now, I made plently more."**

"Well I'm going to eat all of it before Yami steals it!"

"I think it for both of us,"

"I think not! The last time I checked - Caster isn't your servant." A glaring contest when down between them as the servants laughed at their childish behavior since it was a rare chance to see.

"Well Master, whenever your ready to train I am too." Saber said not looking at Yami who only smiled, and patted her head. She blushed but Yami knew she forgave him for what he said,

"I'm glad to hear, be ready to leave soon... you know what Caster, Yugi why don't you guys go out first, Saber and I will clean up." Saber snapped her head around as Yami was looking towards his light and servant.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Saber is strong so blasting threw those enemies will be easy, I'm not sure about Caster so every training you can get will help."

"True... alright then it's settle, come on Caster time to go train."

**"ALRIGHT!"** Couple of minutes later Yugi and Caster left leaving Saber and Yami alone.

"We better hurry if we want to get some training in today." Saber didn't even move, she only looked down. "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know how to clean..."

"Oh, don't worry I didn't know how to either but Yugi showed me how and I can show you. So come on." Yami grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards the sink.

"W-what am I doing Master?"

"Drying. And I'll wash." He handed her a dry clothes as he started the water as Saber took a deep breath, getting ready to tackle the challenge this 'drying' event she was given.

* * *

As Yugi walked down the hall way as he past a tall male, black hair and eyes with a long coat covering most of his body and what did show was long black jeans and matching shoes. His skin was a pale white it was a nice contrast from all the black he wore.

After about a inch or two both Yugi and the man stopped, each looking towards where they were first walking too.

**"So... are you going to be my rival for this week?"** Yugi was a bit surprised that he could speak English, to him it didn't seem like it was the first language the man would have.

**"I'm guessing your Julius Harway?"**

**"Well are you?" **He asked Yugi once more, as Yugi replied with,

**"Yes,"**

**"Then your the younger brother of the Muto family... yes...?"**

**"Correct."**

**"How prathic, an older brother sending his younger brother out to die... how cowardly."**

**"For your information, my other brother would never send me in harms way, to be quite honest he send me because he knew I could beat you so he wouldn't any waste time on you." **Turning there heads slightly but sharply to glare each other down. Yugi wasn't effect by Julius glare, he had dealt with Yami Bakura, Yami Marik and Seto Kaiba, his glare was nothing compared to them.

**"Hm! Well let's see what you got Yugi... get ready for the fight of your life."**

**"Bring. It. On." **Was Yugi's only comment as he walked towards the dungeon.

* * *

Once Yami and Saber got out of the dungeon themselves, it was much later in the day, more around the evening. The hallways were very quite since on the first day on the new week they would usually would head to there rooms early to figure out a plan for the rest of the week.

"I can't believe we took down five rare monster..." Yami muttered more to himself then speaking to Saber about it but then she burst out with,

"AH! That was easy! If I ever find a lion in those dungeons I will take off all of my clothes and strangling it!" Yami looked at her bewilder.

"W-what!?" He gasped, his mouth in a crooked smile trying not to laugh,

"I will strangle a lion naked! Do not make me repeat myself again!" Yami held up his hands, finally unable to hold back his laughter anymore,

"I won't! I won't! I'm sorry Saber!" She made a 'tsk' sound before walking in to the room with a dying laughing, crying, Yami behind her.

* * *

Chapter 20 was fun to write for my last update for this story for today! Yes! Alright! Come back for chapter 21! But until then, I'll see you guys next time! Peace!


	21. Chapter 21

Holy Faith

Sorry my intro is soo short and the chapter it self, I really don't know what to say since I've been cheering myself on from chapter to chapter and how fair I've gotten. But, honestly I have to thank you guys since you guys have been there for me since I started Holy Faith. So thank you, thank you very much.

So with that said, I'm just talking about random stuff now.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 5 Day 3 - Julius Harway Servant... Yugi's Invisible Battle}

"Yugi, hey - here." Yami said to Yugi at breakfast.

"What's this?"

"Rin gave me this, she said it was a map for me to help out with Julius. I got yelled at when I told her that you were battling Julius instead of me but she told me that this will help you get out of the dungeon. There's two Bypass Points. A bigger one and a smaller one. The one you want is the bigger one, which is right here." Yami pointed to hit as Yugi listened and watched carefully.

"Really... alright, do you think Rin knows that Julius is planning something?"

"Maybe... but even if she did - I think she would tell me more then giving me this map..."

"Right. Okay, I see. Well Caster and I will put it to good use." Yugi said smiling as Yami smiled, the Servants looked over at there Master, only because they heard Caster's name and was a bit curious to what they were chatting about. Yugi took the map and put in his back pocket.

"Yami, if you see Rin tell her thanks. I'll be put to good use."

"Sure." With both of them smiling, they went back to there breakfast.

* * *

This late afternoon, Yugi and Caster were out training, well coming back as Julius was blocking the exit.

**"So... this is your servant..."**

**"What of it? Are you here for a fight?"** Julius didn't say a thing as Caster soon when flying back into the wall.

"Caster!"

**"Ugh... I'm alright, he hit me with a stun move... it's so hard to move... I don't think I can battle him either."** The words came down on Yugi like bricks. No matter Yugi helped Caster back on her feet.

**"What's wrong? I thought you wanted a fight...?"** Julius said, a soft smile could be seen on his lips.

**"Oh, don't worry - we'll have our day on Sunday." **With that, Yugi and Caster fled back towards the opening. Julius had to admit, he was shocked that both of them could move that fast even if Yugi's servant was under half stun damage.

Yugi pulled out his map and looked for at least the smallest Bypass Point, his eyes searched and searched until he found it, looking at Caster - she nodded as they jumped threw and to another side as landed on another part of the dungeon. Looking at the map, they seemed to be closer to the bigger Bypass Point point now.

It took them a minute to build back there speed but once they hit it they flew past every moment they would face on a normal day to day bases, once again the only problem was Julius blocking there way.

**"I'm not letting you get away Yugi."**

**"I'm sorry to here that."**

**"Well I'm going to give you two choice, the first choice is fight me and my servant."**

**"Okay, that's the second choice?"**

**"Die."** Yugi raised a brow as him and Caster looked at each other. Even though Caster wanted to fight Yugi knew they couldn't how could they fight someone they couldn't see?

**"I think I'll take choice three! None of the above!" **What surprise Caster is that Yugi threw her under Julius legs as Yugi used his face as stepping stone to get to the other side as slid threw and they were outside the dungeon door.

**"Let's not do this again, okay?" **Yugi said out loud more himself then anything else. Getting up first, then helping Caster they left, he would really have to thank Rin in person. That map saved both of their lives.

* * *

This a warm up chapter since I haven't wrote Holy Faith in a while. Well again sorry for it being short, I think I need one more warm up chapter before I let out long ones. Anyway, come back next time for the next chapter! See you all then!


	22. Chapter 22

Holy Faith

Here's another short chapter. But, what's done needs to be done. Excuse me I need to look at my list of things I write for the rest of this week. I hope I didn't over load myself.

_-Italics for Yugi and Yami talking in thoughts between each other-_

**"Bold is for talking in English"**

* * *

{Week 5 Day 0 - Julius Harway Vs Yugi Muto}

As both Master stepped out into the deep depth of the feild, there Servants appeared. Julius had Assassin while Yugi had Caster. Two totally different classes were standing in the room at this moment.

To be honest, Yugi was nervous but he had a bit of comfort since Caster was here with him. He was shocked when she gave him a Mythical Fox Tail necklace. He wore it with pride as he left stronger while wearing it. Caster really didn't have time to explain what it did for Julius walked into the elevator by then but he would treasure it always. The mouth was dry even though he remember that faithful chat he had with Julius that still burned him up completely...

**"For what purpose do you fight?"**

**"To serve my younger brother, who's in this war."**

**"You serve your younger brother?"**

**"As the Eldest, you're have to protect your younger brother no matter what the cost."**

**"You're the eldest, yet you follow?"**

**"It's better then your brother who let you face me alone."** That's when Yugi snapped,

**"Yami has been a good brother and I told you, I told him that I would face you so he won't have to worry about you. I don't think you understand, but when I put my mind to it - I can over come my older brother... which makes him proud!"**

**"No brother should let there younger siblings out in danger! You're brother is selfish!"**

**"No, my brother isn't selfish... the reason you feel that way is because you only know pain. I have nothing but pity for you."**

Those words struck a deep core into Julius heart as his eyes when dark with anger and hate. Julius looked to the side of him and nodded his head towards Yugi and Caster as Julius servant appeared in front of Julius.

**"THREE. TWO. ONE! FIGHT!"** Yelled the voice over head, Caster and Assassin jumped into action as Yugi raised his hand as said as the Mythical Fox Tail necklace shined,

**"Gain_mgi(16)! Followed by Fiery Heaven!" **Assassin cried out but then deliver a hard break as Yugi called out, **"Aphotic Cave!" **Caster blocked Assassin, No Second Chance attack which did little damaged but enough for Yugi to order,** "Nice job Caster - Bestial Sky!" **

**"Take this!" **Assassin was cased in a block of ice but he was freed seconds later which brought out a strong attack. To the normal human eye, the servant's would be rays of blue and orange light that skid across the water field. Soon Caster was by Yugi side as Assassin was by Julius,

**"Caster! Are you ready!" **Mythical Fox Tail necklace shined, rattled and rising up with the power flowing threw both Caster and Yugi who had a nice solid bond between the two.

**"Yes Master! I am!"**

**"BLESSINGS OF AMATERASU!" **What took place then was a elegant dance of color, lights and Caster working her spells to make it all possible. Yugi saw the Ise Shrine form all around Caster as the mirror she has floating around her shined as different shades of blue, purple and yellow cased around her and the mirror. Throwing up the mirror different Japanese shined that formed the words Amaterusa as the let out a bright warm light as the mirror cased it self on to Caster as from there she looked as elegant as ever. Her fur glistening, her eyes giving off a pure ray of light and love, also the strong bond and courage that got her to this point within her life. Once everything returned to normal, Yugi called out, **"Chaos Heaven!"**

Julius's Servant was hit with demons and angels as he flew back, **"Finish this - FRIGID HEAVEN!"** Once again Assassin was hit with a block of ice but met his fate. As the ice melted and Assassin fell to the ground, his body started to rot away, Julius held his side and cried out, no words were coming out at this time, just anger... pure anger... he quiet down after a while as Yugi walked over.

**"You were strong... a great rival for this week..., you were brave..."**

**"Save it."** Yugi's eyes widen at the tone of his voice then realized that Julius didn't mean to snap... not to much. **"It seems like I was wrong... I can no longer protect my brother... no that he need me anyway."**

**"Of course he did, he needed you wither or not he'll say it because with out taking out everyone else and letting him rise to the top he wouldn't be there... now I don't agree with how you did it but... you were a good older brother... do this for your brother... it's hard..."**

**"Would you brother do this for you...?"**

**"No,"** Julius looked down as Yugi went on, **"He would have stopped me himself... even if he got killed in the process."** Julius looked at him with a new found light as Julius laughed, it was warm... it was light...

**"I see then... your brother raised you well... very well..."** With that Julius disappeared and left behind a pin... a lion's pin. Yugi picked it up as he went to go meet Caster half way.

**"This everything alright?"**

**"Yes, I have this Lion pin..."**

**"Are you going to keep it?" **

**"No. I'm giving it to Yami."**

**"Why?"**

**"It belongs to Julius brother..."**

**"Who do you think it is?"**

**"Leo."** Caster cocked her head to the side and blinked as they left... everything was coming to a end now... everything in this war was finally falling apart.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter please review! I would love nothing more for when you read a chapter or two just to give me some feed back! Well anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter! BYE-BYE!


End file.
